Harry Potter and the Rough Summer
by Amber16
Summary: Harry's summer before his 5th Year isn't going so well. The Dursley's are being worse then ever before, especially Harry's uncle. When Harry thinks that he can't take anymore, someone comes to his rescue. NOT SLASH!!!
1. The Dursleys

A/N: Um, I'm just redoing this chapter so it will look better. I couldn't _stand_ the way it looked! So, here goes the new and improved chapter. Harry Potter and the Rough Summer Chapter 1: The Dursleys ************************************************** 

Harry was lying in bed, trying not to go to sleep. He had been having nightmares about the 3rd task. Everytime he'd yell in his sleep, and he didn't want that. He already got punishment for that, and he knew he'd recieve it again the next time he yelled out. Actually, he'd get punishment for nothing at all, but if he yelled out, it would be far worse. 

Harry heard a scraping coming from his 'window'. It was an owl, but he couldn't let it in. The Dursleys had but bars on his window, and locked him in his 'room'. They only fed and watered him once a day, and he only got a restroom break once a day for 5 minutes, and a shower break once a week for 10 minutes. The owl was still at his window, but now it was screeching, and hitting the bars with it's wings. "Shh! Please stop, you're going to wake up-" Harry was cut off from screaming upstairs. 

"Stupid boy! Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?!" His Uncle screamed. "Uh oh..." Harry whispered. His Uncle came bashing down the stairs, and went to Harry's door. Harry heard clicks of the 20 locks on his door. The door swung open, and his beet-faced Uncle stepped in. 

"Boy, what are you thinking! Having those abnormal things come to our house, and wake up the whole neighborhood! We don't want them finding out about your..._freakish_ ways!" Harry's Uncle said in a deadly whisper. Harry, still lying in bed, tried to back up as much as he could into the wall. "You're not going anywhere. There's no where you can hide." Uncle Vernon said. 

He grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, and started slapping him on his face, then started punching him in the stomach and back. After he got tired with hitting him, Uncle Vernon decided to start calling him names. "You muderer! You killed an inoccent boy, and it's all your fault that he's dead! You should have died, but no! You had to kill that other freak!" Uncle Vernon said. 

Harry didn't know his uncle had found out about Cedric, but those words hit him hard. He knew it was his fault, but to be told that in person, he just couldn't handle that! Tears started to come to his eyes, but he stopped them. _No! I'm not going to cry in front of my uncle! I'm not going to cry in front of anyone, for that matter._ Harry thought. His uncle dropped him to the floor, and left Harry's room, locking all of Harry's locks. Harry went over to his bed, and threw his head into his pillow. Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes, and sobbing was heard from Harry, but no one was listening. No one was _ever_ listening.   
**************************************************   
A/N: So, uh, how'd you like it? Sorry to those of you who read this when it was all messed up. I just now decided to change it. 


	2. The Savior

A/N: This is yet _another_ chapter that I re-did. This was probably to most worst looking chapter, yet.   
************************************************** 

Harry didn't go back to sleep that night, he just layed there in bed, trying to get Cedric's dead, frozen face, out of his head. Harry just stared at the cealing, saying "I did it. I did it. It was me. I killed him." Over and over. Harry was staring at something only he could see. He was staring at Cedric's dead face. He heard the words "Kill the spare", and then a flash of green light. He then heard a popping noise. 

_A popping noise_...? Harry jerked his head up, and he saw someone standing in the darkness of his room. Harry, instinctively, grabbed for his wand. It wasn't there. Uncle Vernon had thrown all of his stuff into the cupboard. "Who's there?" Harry asked, trying to sound demanding. "Must you always act ignorant, Potter?" The voice replied. Harry jumped up, well, as much as his injuries would let him. 

"P-Professor Snape? Is that you?" Harry asked."What were you expecting? Merlin himself? Of course it's me, you nitwit!" Snapes snapped. Harry flinched at Snapes voice. Ever since his uncle started beating him, Harry was scared of everyone. "W-what are you doing here?" Asked Harry. "All you need to know is that Dumbledore is making me come and get you. You're going to be staying with me at my house." Said Snape, sneering. 

Harry blinked. No more Dursleys. Well, not for this summer, anyway. Harry didn't care if he was staying with Snape. Atleast he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys. Harry was so happy, he would've leaped for joy, but he would never dream of doing that in front of Snape. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Get your stuff ready!!" Snape said, looking coldly at Harry. 

"Well, uh, my stuff? My stuff's downstairs." Harry said, nervously. "Well, go down and get it!" Snape yelled. "Please don't yell, sir. You might wake up the Dursleys." Harry said, standing up. Snape stared coldly down at Harry. "Just get your stuff." Snape said, icily. "You see, that's the thing. I, uh, can't." Harry said, finding sudden enterest in his hands. "And why not?" Snape asked. "Well, the door's kind of...uh..." "I don't have time for this." Snape muttered, before walking to the door. He turned the doorknob, but nothing happened. 

"...locked." Harry said once Snape had tried to open the door. "Why is it locked?" Snape asked. "I, uh, tripped Dudley." Harry said, making up a quick excuse. "You're always up to something, aren't you?" Snape asked, before pulling out his wand. "Alohamora." Snape muttered. Harry heard the turning of all his locks, and then Snape yanked the door open. Harry followed Snape down the stairs, and into the living room. 

"Um, my stuff's in the Cupboard, but it's, uh, locked too." Harry said quietly. Snape coldy called out the word 'Alohamora', and then yanked the door open, making quite a racket, but not enough to wake up the Dursleys'. "Please sir, don't make so much noise. My u-uncle might wake up." Harry said. Snape turned around and glared at him, making Harry tremble slightly. Snape didn't notice. 

"Get your things." Snape growled at Harry. Harry ran over to the cupboard, trying not to show his pain to Snape. He grabbed his trunk, and with much effort, pulled it out of the cupboard. "How are we going to be going to your house?" Harry asked. "Portkey." Was all Snape said, before he pulled an old shoe out of his robes. "It's designed so that it will only take you to your destination when two people touch it." Snape said, but Harry wasn't listening. 

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the Portkey. "Potter?! Did you hear what I said? Grab on to the Portkey!" Snape growled. Harry reached out a hand, and grabbed onto the dreadful Portkey. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval, and then Harry was whisked away. A few seconds later, Harry arrived in a beautiful two-story house, with an Oak floor, and lavender furnishing. 

Harry wasn't paying attention to what the house looked like, though. He was, again, staring at something that only he could see. He saw the third task, just when he and Cedric had touched the cup. _"Did anyone tell you that the cup was a Portkey?" Asked Cedric. "No." Answered Harry. "Kill the spare." Harry heard a voice call._ "No! It's me you want, don't take him! He didn't do anything! "_Please!_" Harry half yelled, half cried. Tears were pouring down his face. "Cedric." Harry said, in a very small voice. 

Snape looked at Harry, with a sneer on his face. "You aren't still on about that boy, are you?" Snape asked, making Harry sound like an idiot for crying over someone. The glaze that usually forms over Harry's eyes when he see's invisible things, vanished, and Harry furiously wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to have a breakdown!" Harry said, hoping he wouldn't get a beating. "Yes, well, since it's too late to go back to bed, we might as well eat breakfast." Said Snape, before stroding off, expecting Harry to follow. 

Harry followed, his pace much slower then Snapes, due to the injuries he had. Harry arrived in the dinning room 5 minutes after Snape. The table was full of things that Harry was craving for. Eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, oatmeal, milk, and orange juice. Harry sat down in the chair across from Snape, and just sat there. 

Harry watched as Snape got a little bit of everything. Harry's stomach growled, and Snape must've heard, because he looked up. "Aren't you going to eat, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry looked up nervously. "I-I didin't think th-that you w-wanted me t-to." Harry stuttered. Snape eyed him strangely. "And why wouldn't I?" Asked Snape suspiciously. "B-Because I might've done something wr-wrong." Harry said. "But you haven't done anything wrong." Snape said. Harry looked down at his hands, his stomach growling louder. "Well, you might as well eat. I'd get in trouble if Albus thought I was starving you." Snape said.   
***************************************************   
A/N: Well, hope you liked this chapter. 


	3. A Little Jumpy

A/N: Lol, even _more_ redoing! Jeeze, half of my story looked _really_ bad. Well, atleast I'm changing all of that.   
Chapter 3: A Little Jumpy   
************************************************** 

Harry reached a shaky hand over to a peice of toast, and brought it over to his plate. Harry slowly began munching on it. "Potter, I suggest you eat more. You're looking a little thin." Snape said. "How much can I have?" Asked Harry very quietly. "By all means, Potter, take as much as you want." Snape said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry slowly began to gather things on his plate, but he would pull his hand back quickly whenever Snape moved, as if he were going to hit him. This struck Snape odd. _It's as if he thinks I'm going to hit him for getting food._ Snape thought. 

After Harry had all that he wanted to eat, he stayed at the table, waiting to be excused. Snape got up. "Come on Potter, I will show you where you'll be sleeping, and I'll explain the rules." Snape said, striding up the stairs. Harry didn't like stairs. His uncle had thrown him down the stairs once, but that was a different story. As Harry walked up the stairs, he clutched the railing as if his life depended on it. Snape noticed this. 

"Potter, it's not like your going to fall." Snape snapped at him. Harry jumped, making him miss a step. Harry's arm that was holding on to the railing was very sore, so he let go. Harry was about to go tumbling down the stairs, but he felt a pair of arms grab on to him. Unfortunatley, Snape had grabbed one of the arms that his aunt had hit the frying pan with. Harry hissed in pain, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Snape _couldn't_ see what the Dursleys' had done to him. Harry would never show pain in front of Snape. 

"Potter, are you _always_ this clumsy?" Snape barked at Harry. "S-S-Sorry s-sir." Harry said. Snape noticed the hiss of pain as he grabbed onto Harry's arm to keep him from falling. _How'd I hurt him? Maybe there's something more to his being jumpy._ Snape thought to himself. Snape started going up the stairs again, with Harry still clutching the railing for dear life. 

"Alright Potter, rule number one: Leave me alone, unless an emergency. Number two: Don't get into stuff that doesn't belong to you. Number three: No running in this house. Number four: No yelling, or loud noises. Number five: Listen to everything I say to you. Breakfast is at 8, Lunch at 12, and Supper at 7. If you are late, you don't get to eat. Go that?" Snape asked. Harry nodded, yes. 

They stopped by a pale green door. "This," Snape pointed to the door, "Is your room." Snape said, opening the door. Harry stepped inside, and gasped. The room was huge, with a two poster bed, a door that led to a bathroom, a mahogony desk and nightstand, and a big window that overlooked the ocean. The carpet was a creamy white color, and the covers on the bed were maroon. 

"Potter, why don't you try to get some sleep. You look like you need it." Snape said, and then strode down the hallway, into a room that was obviously his. Harry didn't want to go to sleep, he knew what was waiting for him in his dreams. Harry shut his door, went over to his bed, and sat down. Harry promised to himself that he wouldn't fall asleep, so he just sat on his bed, staring at the blank wall. Eventually, Harry's eyes started to droop, and he, against his will, fell asleep. 

_Harry was at a familiar house. One that he feared most. He had lived there all his life. The memories of this house were haunting. Harry had tried to forget, but he couldn't. Harry was brought up to his bedroom. After a few seconds, Harry heard something coming up the stairs. It was more like a someone, though. Harry leaned against the wall in fear, as he heard the clicks of his locks, and the door swinging open, to reveal a very drunk Mr. Dursley. "Boy! You's been bad. You's screwed up my life! I should've drowned you's when you's was a baby!" Harry's uncle sputtered. Harry's uncle staggered over to Harry, and started kicking him in the ribs. Harry wouldn't yell! He wouldn't yell, Harry kept telling himself. Unfortunatley, he yelled. Harry woke with a start._

_Where am I?!_ Harry thought. He looked around frantically. He couldn't see, because it was dark, so he backed up against the headboard of the bed. It didn't accure to Harry that he was in a different room. Harry pulled his knees up to his chest, and stared wide- eyed at the wall. Harry heard his bedroom door open, and the light flashed on. "Boy, what is the meaning of all this yelling?!" Snape yelled, but for Harry, it was his Uncle Vernon. Harry threw his arms over his face protectively, closed his eyes tightly, and started apologising profously.   
************************************************** 


	4. Discovering Things

A/N: Um...heh heh. Ditto.(Obviously, that means that this is another fixer upper chapters.)   
Chapter 4: Discovering Things   
**************************************************** 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you! Please don't hit me again! I promise I won't yell anymore!" Harry said, tears streaming down his face. He tried to back up more against the headboard. Harry felt gentle hands pulling his arms down from his face, but he was still waiting for something to come hitting him in the face. "Never, would I hit a child." Snape said sincerely. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and didn't see his uncle, but Snape. It wasn't the usual cold looking Snape, but a concerned looking one. 

Harry still wasn't sure he could trust Snape though, so he got his hands ready to go in front of his face if Snape so much as raised his hand. "I presume that was a nightmare..." Snape stated. Harry nodded. "What was it about?" Snape asked. Harry squirmed, not really sure if he should say. He remembered what his uncle had said one day. 

_:::Flashback::: Harry was coming down the stairs, limping slightly after what happened last night. His uncle suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and pushed him down the stairs. Harry went tumbling down, and when he got to the bottom, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were all laughing at him. Harry had blood coming out of his mouth. His uncle came up to him, stepped on his stomach, and said in a very deadly voice "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will make your life a living hell. I promise that." :::End of Flashback:::_

"Potter?! Did you hear me?" Snape asked in his usual voice. Harry jumped, being pulled out of his trance. "I-It was j-just a n-n-nightmare." Harry said, trembling slightly. "It was more then just a nightmare." Snape said. Harry looked nervously down at his hands. Snape put his hand on Harry's chin, and raised his head up so that he was looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes darted to the ground. "Potter, tell me what happened." Snape said warningly. Harry looked into his eyes, and knew that he'd have to tell the truth. 

"M-My uncle. H-He was h-h-hitting me. I couldn't escape, I was stuck there." Harry said. "Did your relatives beat you, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked so softly, that Harry could barely hear him. Harry lowered his eyes. "Answer me, Potter." Snape said coldly. "Yes! Are you happy now! It's your chance to finally see poor Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, beaten, and scared of every thing! Why don't you go ahead an laugh! This is always what you wanted to see, isn't it?!" Harry yelled, more tears spreading down his face. 

Harry felt all the pain and anger he felt at the Dursleys, start to get to him. He felt like he needed to punch something, but he didn't think he even had the strength to do that, so he grabbed a pillow, and threw his head into it. He couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he suffocated, atleast it would make the pain go away. Before Harry could think anymore, the pillow was ripped from his face, and he saw an angry looking Snape, which, of course, reminded Harry of his uncle, so he backed away. 

"I don't know what you may think, Potter, but I'm not as cruel as you think." Snape replied. Harry was still pressed against the headboard of the bed, not moving. Snape sighed. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm guessing you need treatment." Snape said. Harry nodded his head, yes. Snape walked over to the light switch in Harry's room, and flipped it on. "Stand up. I'll need to see all of the injuries." Snape said. Harry didn't really feel up to standing, but he got out of the bed, anyway.   
**************************************************** 


	5. That's Bad

A/N: Hello. I'm not sure if this is how you do the authors notes, but aww well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yeah, I know the paragraphs and stuff are messed up. I don't really know how to do them. I don't have Word, I only have WordPad, and Notepad. I'm currently doing this story on Notepad. If anyone has any suggestions, please e-mail me. Thanks!! 

Chapter 5: That's Bad 

************************************************** 

As soon as he did, Harry felt a wave of dizziness come over him, and he fell down. Snape, looking irritated, strode over to Harry, and gave him a cold glare. "Don't you even know how to walk? Stand up, idiot boy!" Snape snarled. Harry covered his head, protectively. Snape sighed. He was not ready for this. How was he supposed to comfort someone that he disliked? He wasn't nice to anyone, let alone Potter. Snape didn't think that he could even talk to the boy without snapping at him. _Why me?_ Snape thought to himself. 

Harry was as scared as a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't know if Snape was going to hit him, or not. Harry couldn't help backing away if someone snapped at him, or raised their hands. It was just out of instinc. Harry peeked out of one eye to see why he hadn't been hit yet. He saw Snape standing in front of him, waiting for Harry to get up. Harry grabbed onto the bed, and slowly pulled himself up. His legs felt like jello, but eventually, he got his balance. "Follow me." Snape said, and then strode out of the room. Harry walked over to the door, and grabbed onto the wall. He started following Snape, but when he got to the stairs, he hesitated. After a second, he grabbed the railing in a death grip, and started walking down the stairs very slowly. Snape was already down there when Harry got off the stairs. 

"About time you got here, Potter. Follow me." Snape said, before walking off. He walked into a room, leaving Harry behind. Harry slowly followed. After a few minutes, Harry finally arrived in the room. It was dark, and it looked like Snapes potions classroom. It had jars with floating things in them, all of which Harry didn't want to know what they were. 

Before Harry had any more time to think, a bright light came on. Harry, who wasn't used to bright lights, covered his eyes with his hands. "Potter, if you want to get used to the light, I suggest that you remove your hands." Snape said. Harry removed his hands, and after a few seconds, his eyes got used to the light. 

"Now Potter, I want you to remove your shirt so I can see your injuries." Snape said. Harry just stayed frozen for a second, and then, reluctantly, pulled off his shirt. It was kind of hard, though, because he was only using one hand since his other one hurt too bad. Harry's shirt fell to the floor, and Snape gasped at what he saw. 

************************************************** 

A/N: Heh. Cliffhanger. I'm mean, aren't I? Well, I'm gonna try to type up more story soon, so hang tight. Thanks, again, to all the people who reviewed!! 


	6. Injuries and Deatheater Calls

A/N: Ok, here it is. The part where you see Harry's injuries. Well...most of them. Hey, Harry's birthday is when? I always forget that. Also, the Start of term is September 1, right? Well, on with the story! Chapter 6:Injuries and Deatheater Calls   
************************************************** 

Harry's whole chest was covered in gashes and bruises. His chest was bright red with blood, and some of Harry's ribs were sticking out. They were broken. Harry's stomach looked like it wasn't even there. Harry's arms weren't as bad, except for one. It looked like it would fall off, it was so mangled. Blood dripped onto the floor, but Snape didn't notice. It looked worse then what Deatheaters would do. It looked like Harry was Voldemorts favorite prisoner. 

Harry's head was bowed in shame. Snape just continued to stare with his eyes wide. Snape blinked a couple of times, and then went to get some potions. He came back a few seconds later with 4 potions. Snape handed Harry a potion with green liquid on the inside. "This is a bone-healing potion." Snape said. Harry drank the vile tasting potion in one gulp. "This is a healing potion." Snape handed Harry an orange potion. Harry did the same thing as the first one. Most of the gashes Harry had dissapeared, except for the one on his arm. It only closed a little. Blood still oozed from it. 

Snape handed a cleansing potion to Harry. Harry drank it, and all the blood started to dissapear. "This," Snape said, pointing to a purple potion, "Is a potion for all the scars." Harry was about to ask something, when Snape answered it before Harry even opened his mouth. "No, it won't work on that scar." Snape said, pointing to Harry's lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry looked quizzical at Snape. "Just a lucky guess." Snape smirked. Harry drank the purple potion, and most of his scars went away. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Snape beat him to it, again. "Your arm can't be healed by magic. It will have to heal the muggle way." Snape said, and then went into his store room. He came back with a bandage. "Hold out your arm." Snape said. Harry slowly stuck out his mangled arm, and Snape began to wrap the bandage around his arm. It went all the way up to his shoulder. "Try not to use your arm alot." Snape said. Harry was about to ask a question, when, yet again, Snape somehow guessed it. "It will take about a month to heal." Harry looked exasperated. 

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Harry muttered. "Yes, I assure you, I can't read minds." Snape said, before walking off. Harry took that as his cue to follow. He grabbed his shirt, gently pulled it over his head, and followed Snape into the living room. Harry heard a hiss of pain, and then his scar bursted with pain. Harry figured that Voldemort was calling his Deatheaters to a meeting. "You too?" Snape asked wryly. "You better go. He's really mad." Harry said in a strained voice. Snape then apparated. Harry's scar was still bursting with pain. He knew something was wrong, but what?   
**************************************************   
A/N: Hmm...what's wrong? Stay tuned to find out!! 


	7. Panic Attacks and Electricity

A/N:Here's yet another chapter. This one's a little angsty. Hope you like it. 

Nicky: I know that you're just trying to help, but I think you should wait until further chatpers to see why Harry survived all those injuries. Oh, I don't know if you know or not, but when I said 'Harry's bones were sticking out', I didn't mean literally sticking out of his skin, but just sticking out kinda cuz they were broken.Thanks for trying to help!!! 

Cecily: Um, I'm sorry, but you'll have to refresh my memory as to who you are. I have a terrible memory. Sorry. 

Ashley: Hey!!! What's up?? Yeah, I know I'm evil. I'm VERY evil. Be afraid. Very afraid. Muahaha!! 

Chapter 7: Panic Attacks and Electricity 

************************************************** 

After a couple of hours, Harry's scar still burned. Snape hadn't returned, yet, and Harry was a little worried. All of a sudden, Harry heard a popping noise. Harry was so deep in thought, that the noise scared him. Harry's head snapped to the place where he heard the noise. It was Snape. Seeing the look on his face gave Harry the chills. Snape's eyes were as cold as ice, and he had a deep scowl on his face. "Not a very good night...?" Asked Harry in a small voice. Snape shot him the coldest glare he'd ever given anyone. Harry shrank back. 

Harry watched with nervous eyes as Snape went into his room and slammed the door. Harry decided that he should go to his room, too. Harry slowly walked up the stairs, and into his room. Harry shut the door, and went over to his bed. He sat down on it, and sighed. He looked at his arm. It was heavily bandaged, but no blood leaked through. 'Strange' Harry thought. He remembered vaguely something that happened after his uncle sliced his arm. The more he thought of it, the more the memory came back. 

_::::::::::Flashback:::::::::: _

Harry was laying on his bed, too weak to move. He heard the thumping on the stairs, and knew that his uncle was coming up. He closed his eyes, as silent tears rolled down his pale face. He heard the locks to his 'room' click. The door banged open, and Harry barely heard his uncle screaming, but he wasn't paying much attention. He just kept his eyes closed. Harry suddenly saw a silver glint of light coming from his uncle's hand, and Harry barely had time to see what it was, before a sharp sting landed in his arm. He screamed as the knife blade peirced his skin. Harry felt several other different stings as the knife stabbed his arm. His uncle did a bunch of other things, but those were blocked from his memory. 

Harry was just sitting in his bed, his back against the wall, staring at his blood-gushing wound. He knew that he would be dead by tomorrow from blood loss. He held his arm to his chest, crying out loud. The pain he felt was unbearable. It felt like he had been under the Cruciatus Curse for 3 hours, and still suffering from it. He was also scared. He didn't want to die, especially at the hands of his uncle. He gently pulled his hand away from his chest, and looked at it. He kept, for some reason, willing it to stop bleeding. He didin't know how it happened, but there was a warmth rushing through him, and a flash of gold. Suddenly, he passed out, without any reason. As his head was falling to the pillow, he thought he was dieing. 

He woke the next morning. feeling a little better. He looked around. He wasn't dead! He glanced down at his arm, and saw that it had stopped bleeding. He didn't hurt as bad, either. He could actually walk. He faintly remembered about last night, but put it down as him being delusional from blood loss. ::::::::::End of Flashback:::::::::: 

Harry looked around, and saw that it was almost night time. He guessed he fell asleep. He decided that he should go downstairs to see if Snape was there. As Harry was going down the stairs, he heard the clanking of a glass bottle. Flashes of his uncles whisky bottles ran through his mind. 'No,' Harry thought to himself. 'Snape doesn't drink.' As Harry went further down the stairs, and into the living room, the clanking got louder. Nervous, Harry started jogging to see what the noise was. As he was about to turn into the kitchen, he ran right smack into Snape, a whisky bottle in his hand. Snape was just about to take a swigg of the drink, when Harry ran into him, making him drop it. The glass bottle fell to the ground, and smashed into a thousand pieces. 

Harry backed away as Snape gave him the most evilest glare ever. Harry quickly fell to the ground, and started picking up the shards of glass. Harry was shaking so bad, that as he went to pick up a rather large peice, it slipped, and cut his hand. Harry withdrew his hand quickly. The alchohol on the glass made the cut sting 5 times worse. Harry cradled his hand as blood dripped to the carpet. 

"Get up!" Snape yelled in complete fury. Harry stood up quickly. His eyes darted to Snape's eyes. Harry stood horrified at what he saw. Snape's eyes help nothing but the utmost hate. Harry gasped, and then ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He stumbled on a few, but he made it to the top, and ran into his room, slamming the door. Harry could hear Snape storming up the stairs after him. Harry knew he had to hide. This was exactly the way his uncle started out. Harry was completely terrified. 

Harry started looking around frantically. Everything was going completely hay-wire. The lights were flickering off and on, the doors were opening and closing, and things were crashing to the floor. Harry heard a loud 'BANG!' as Snape slammed open his door. "You stupid, idiotic boy! You have to go messing in other peoples buisiness, don't you?! You mess peoples lives up! Why didn't you take the place of that Diggory boy?!" Snape screamed. Harry was completely horrified. Sparks started to come from his body, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He backed up against the window, and, all of a sudden, the window flew open, and Harry fell backwards. 

Harry grabbed a hold of the window sill with one hand. He couldn't grab it with the other one since it still hurt. Harry was just hanging there, not even struggling to get back up. He kept thinking about what Snape had said. Maybe he was right... Before Harry could let go of the window sill, he felt a pair of hands grab his one arm. At the same moment that Snape grabbed his arm, he felt a warm sensation go through him. He also heard Snape hiss in pain. Harry saw sparks jump out from his body. This had happened before, but he couldn't remember when. 

Harry felt a tug on his arm as he was being lifted. As soon as Harry came back through the window, though, he instantly crawled to a corner in the room. Harry's eyes were wide in horror. When Snape inched towards him, Harry backed up more against the corner. "I-I-I..." Snape said. Snape moved closer to Harry, and Harry started to look more horrified with each step Snape took. Harry closed his eyes really tight, and screamed. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!" The lights buzzed a little. 

Harry started to breath faster. Snape reached out to touch his arm, but before he could make it to it, he recieved an electrical shock. Snape withdrew his hand quickly. "Ok, calm down, Potter." "No!" "Potter, you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down." "Why? I thought you didn't care what happened to me! I thought you wanted me dead?! You have no idea how much I would've loved to take Cedric's place! Why don't you just take a knife and stab me! Here, I'll do it for you!" Harry said, before somehow conjuring a knife. Harry slid the knife across his arm, making crimson blood fall to the ground.   
**************************************************   
A/N: Heh. Yet ANOTHER cliffy. Jeez I'm evil. Oh well. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	8. Of Astraphobia and Achluophobia

A/N: Hey all! What's up? Thanks for the reviews!! More story to come for my good fans! 

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been really busy. My mom had to go to the hospital, and get surgery, so I had to help her around the house and stuff. Anyway, on with the story! 

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!! You all keep me going. 

Chapter 8: Of Astraphobia and Achluophobia (Fear of thunderstorms and darkness) 

************************************************** 

Harry couldn't help it. He couldn't take any more. He just felt like he wanted to die. He didn't know how he conjured a knife, but he didn't care. Harry kept cutting until his whole arm was covered with blood(A/N: Not the arm that Harry had wrapped up). "Potter, stop! You're going to kill yourself!", Snape yelled. Harry put the knife down, looked up, and asked one single question that nobody could answer. "Why me?", was the last thing Harry said, before passing out. 

Harry's electric shield began to die away as Harry sank more into unconsciousness. Snape quickly swept Harry up, and laid him in his(Harry's) bed. He grabbed his wand, and said a spell. Harry's arm stopped bleeding. He said another spell, and the knife wound healed, except for the scars that were left. Snape knew he couldn't do any more magic to Harry, or he'd possibly die. 

Snape went downstairs, and sat in a chair. He sat, thinking. He didn't know how long he sat there, but a little while later, he heard the stairs creak, and turned. Potter was standing there, looking straight at Snape. As soon as Snape looked into his eyes, a flash went into his mind. It was a slightly disturbing flash. He heard a teenage boy scream. He saw blood. He saw Harry and his uncle. _ "Please Uncle Vernon! Don't do that! NO!!!" ***Whip*** "Ahhh!! Please!! No more!!!" _ Snape was left in blackness. All he could hear was sobbing. Snape finally came back into reality. He saw Potter slide down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. He put his head in his hands, and began to shake. He heard Potter sobbing violently 

Snape slowly got up from the chair, and went over to Harry. He didn't really know how to comfort anyone, let alone a teenager. Snape gently patted Harry's back awkwardly. Harry tensed. He didn't like it when people touched him. "Like I said, Potter. I'm not going to hurt you." Snape said softly. Harry slowly looked up. "You saw it too, didn't you? That was on my first day back at the Dursleys'." Harry said quietly. He quickly wiped his tears away, and put his head against the wall. "God I'm weak. I can't even say something without crying." Harry said. Snape looked at Harry sharply. "No, you're not weak. You've endured so much pain in your life. Not even grown men can handle that all. Not me, not the Headmaster, nobody." Harry looked up at Snape, and said suddenly, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired. G'night Professor." Harry got up, and slowly walked up the stairs. Snape sat there, looking at Harry as he went up the stairs, and then sighed. This was going to be a long summer. 

Harry went up the stairs, and into his room. He looked outside his window. The wind was starting to blow, and the sky was cloudy. Harry knew that a storm was coming. He hated storms. Harry went over to his bead, and laid down. He was tired. Harry closed his eyes, and, for once, fell into a deep sleep, but not for long. 

Harry awoke to a loud crash of thunder. He sat up bolt-right in bed. He quickly got out of bed, and ran to his window. He lifted up the blinds a little, and looked out. A huge bolt of lightning lit up the whole sky, and Harry gave a loud scream, which was covered up by thunder. He ran out of his room, down the stairs, and into the living room, trying to find the light switch. He found it, and switched it on, but as he did, lightning lit up the sky again, and the light quickly died. Harry was left in total darkness besides the lightning outside. 

Harry was completely terrified of the dark. He was also terrified of thunderstorms. He looked around frantically, looking for something that might have light, but didn't see anything in the darkness. He didn't want to go back upstairs, because he thought that something might jump out at him. He didn't want to stay down there in the living room, though. He tried to think happy thoughts. He pictured himself with his parents. He knew that if he had parents, then he'd be crawling into bed with them, safe from the storm. 

Harry gave a yelp as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, and saw Snape standing there. Harry gave a relieved sigh. He wasn't alone anymore. "What are you doing up, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry looked at the ground. "I don't like thunderstorms" Harry mumbled. He half expected Snape to make a mean comment, but he didn't. "I see. Lights go out?" Snape asked. Harry nodded his head. "I'm guessing that you're scared of the dark, too?" Snape asked blankly. "Yeah." Harry whispered. 

Snape sighed. Harry, feeling a wave of dizziness, sat on the floor against the wall. Snape decided to sit down, too. They sat there in silence. Harry finally realized how tired and cold he was, and he started shivering as his eyelids drooped. Harry must have fell asleep, because the last thing he knew was his head falling, and landing on Snapes shoulder. 

Snape was completely shocked when he felt Potter's head land on his shoulder. He hadn't been expecting anything like that at all. He couldn't stop a small smile from coming to his lips. He gently lifted Harry's head from his shoulder, and got up. He carefully picked Harry up, and was shocked by how light he was. Snape slowly walked up the stairs, and into Harry's room. He gently placed Harry in his bed, and pulled the covers over him. 

************************************************** 

A/N: Well, how was that chapter? I'm not gonna just have Snape and Harry acting completely nice to each other, _yet_, but it's a start. Notice the 'yet'. ***Hint, hint*** Lol. Actually, I have no idea where this fic is leading. I dunno when the next post will be, so be patient. 


	9. Going Back

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all liked my last chapter. Yeah, my mom's all right now, I think. She's still in a little pain, but that's to be expected. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Well, on with the story!!!   
  
Chapter 9: Going Back  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up with a short, audible yell. He had, yet again, had one of his many night terrors. In this one, people were laughing and telling him that he deserved to be beaten by his uncle for killing Cedric. Harry looked at his watch, and saw that it was only 5:00 AM. Harry was terribly tired, and he knew that if he didn't get at least /i sleep, then he would collapse. He suddenly had a thought.  
  
Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to do it, but his feet had already taken him to the top of the stairs, and he was walking down. Harry could barely see where he was going, but his feet seemed to guide him. Harry finally found the room that he was looking for. He opened the door, and looked around. When he saw someone sitting at a table, he gasped loudly.  
  
"P-Professor?" Harry asked, slowly backing away from the door. When Harry didn't get an answer, he looked closer at Snape, and saw that his head was down on the table, and his eyes were closed. Harry decided that he should probably wake up his professor. He didn't look to comfortable at the table. Harry crept, cautiously, a little closer to Snape. When he was about a foot away, he gently shook his professor. Snape shot up like he had been electrocuted.  
  
Harry jumped back as he saw the annoyance in Snapes eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Professor, but y-you didn't look comfortable at the table." Harry said quickly. "What time is it, Potter?" Snape asked, sounding very tired. Harry looked down at the floor. "Five." Harry mumbled. Snape just nodded, before heading out of the room, and up the stairs. Harry followed. He'd rather have nightmares than get Snape any more aggravated. Harry saw Snape enter his room, before he entered i/ room.  
  
Harry sat at the edge of his bed, and just stared around the room. He really didn't want to go back to sleep, but he was so tired. Harry decided to just go to sleep, even though he knew he would regret it. iHarry looked around, and gasped. He was in a graveyard. He hated going to graveyards. Especially at night. No one was there, so he was even more scared. Harry looked at the ground, and saw that he was standing on a grave. He was about to step off, when a hand suddenly popped out of the ground, and grabbed Harry's leg. The hand was rotten and bony. It had long claws on it, which were cutting into Harry's leg. Harry tried to get free of the hands grasp, but the more he pulled and tugged at his leg, the more the claws sank into his leg. Harry tried calling for help, but he found that he couldn't speak. In fact, he couldn't breath. He gasped for air, but nothing came in. He was suffocating.i/   
  
When he felt that he was about to pass out, he woke up in his bad, his head pushed in the pillow so he couldn't breath. Harry pushed up with his arms, and gulped in air greedily. Harry began to cough loudly. When he was done coughing, he looked at his watch. It was 7:30 AM. Harry began to get out of bed, but tripped. He was completely tangled in the blankets. He was undoing his leg rather roughly, when pain shot through it. He hissed in pain as he let go of his leg. He looked at it, and saw some rather deep looking cuts, and purple bruises. This brought him back to his nightmare. This was the same leg that the hand was grabbing in his nightmare at the graveyard. Harry shook off that thought, and then gently got to his feet. He couldn't help but limp a little. He quickly got dressed, and went downstairs.  
  
It as already 8 o'clock when he got downstairs. Snape was sitting at the table, reading the iDaily Propheti/ Harry sat down at the other end of the table, and stared at the table. "You're finally up, Potter. What would you like for breakfast?" Snape asked, still staring at the iDaily Propheti/. "Er, just cereal, I guess." Harry said. Snape conjured a bowl of cereal, and a glass of milk for Harry to drink. Snape conjured himself up two pieces of toast, and orange juice.   
  
Harry began eating silently, hoping that Snape wouldn't ask why he was in his storeroom at 5 in the morning. Snape already saw one nightmare, and Harry didn't want Snape to know that he had more of them. Harry began thinking of his nightmare that he had last night, but Snape brought him out of his thoughts when he spoke. "We're going somewhere today, Potter. I suggest you get ready." Harry was about to ask him something, when Snape answered. "I'll tell you after you get ready." Snape said. Harry was beginning to get suspicious that Snape i/ read minds. "All I have to do is get my shoes on, sir." Harry said. "Well go get them on, then! I'm not going to be waiting all day for you." Snape snapped. Harry quickly jumped up from his chair, forgetting about his leg. He almost fell over again, but quickly regained his composure. He made sure that Snape didn't see, and then walked off to get his shoes.  
  
When Harry was ready to leave, he walked back into the dining room, and found Snape still sitting there. "We're going to get your wand from the Dursley residence. It i/ there, isn't it?" Snape asked. Harry nodded weakly. He didn't fancy a trip back to the Dursleys. "We're going there by car, this time." Snape said. " 'Kay" Harry said in a shaky voice.  
  
Harry got into a black car(he didn't know what type of car it was) that he didn't even know was there. It looked just like a regular muggle car. It even had a CD player in it. Harry buckled up, and Snape started the car. Harry didn't think that this one would fly, so he prepared himself for an even longer trip. "Er, do you mind if I, er, turn on the radio?" Harry asked. "Whatever." Snape mumbled. Harry leaned over, and turned on the radio. He turned it to a station just as one if his favorite songs were about to come on. i"Here is 'Not Enough' By 3 Doors Down":  
  
"Seven days underpaid gotta give it up. Got no time for this life that I'm livin' up. Shackled down, kicked around, now, slave to the grind, need some time for myself. I'll give you anything, that you want me to, but I don't have the time, so I'll get up with you. If you don't understand, man you've got to believe. There's too much of you, but there's not enough of me. There's not enough of me. Same old song, world moves on, while I'm still in bed. Meet tomorrow today just to get ahead. Jump the gun on the run, I'm the only one who thinks that I'm fallin' behind? I'll give you anything that you want me to, but I don't have the time, so I'll get up with you. If you don't understand, man you've got to believe, there's too much of you, but there's not enough of me. There's not enough of me. I'll give you anything, that you want me to, but I don't have the time, so I'll get up with you, If you don't understand, man you've got to believe, there's too much of you, there's too much of me. I'll give you anything, that you want me to, but I don't have the time, so I'll get up with you, If you don't understand, man you've got to believe, There's too much of you, but there's not enough of me. There's not enough of me."i/   
  
Harry turned off the radio, deciding that he was too tired to listen to music. Harry just settled for looking out of his window at the passing scenery. For some reason, he always liked looking out windows. Harry began to drift to sleep as the scenery zoomed passed his face. Harry was asleep when Snape hit a bump, making Harry's head land on Snapes shoulder.   
  
Snape slightly jumped when he felt something against his shoulder. He looked, and saw Harry's head there, asleep. Snape was so caught up in thought that he hadn't been concentrating on anything but the road. He had been thinking about his dream, or nightmare, rather, he had had last night. iHe was standing in a graveyard at night. He was just looking around, when he saw Potter standing on a grave. Something popped out of the ground, and grabbed Potter's foot. Potter was trying to scream, but he couldn't. Potter was about to faint, when Snape woke up.i/  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, didja like it? I hope so. Next chapter might not be up for a while. Hey, what's with the disclaimer thing? Do we HAVE to put it? If we do, then...oops. Lol. I think you'll all like my next chapter, but I may be wrong. Dumbledore may appear next chapter, also. You'll just have to wait and see how he reacts to the Dursleys. This is gonna be fun!!! 


	10. Gun shot

***Edited*** Thanks for all the reviews!! Thanks for all the help, also. Maybe the italics will work in this chapter. Probably not, but we'll see. This chapter is going to be, um, kind of actiony (I think I just made up that word). Dumbledore IS going to be in this chapter, just to let you know. Well, on with the story!!

*********************************************************************

Harry woke up when the car hit a rather large bump. He looked around, and saw that they were almost at the Dursleys. Harry's stomach seemed to do a flip-flop. He dreaded going back, but he knew that he'd be pretty useless without his wand, or so he thought. "Nice nap, Potter?" Snape asked. Harry just continued to look out of the window.

The moment that Harry dreaded came soon. They parked beside the Dursley car. Harry took a deep, shaky breath before he got out, and slammed the car door. Harry walked behind Snape, trying to cover himself up. When they got up to the door, Snape rang the doorbell. They heard a muffled 'ding ding' before someone answered the door. It was a rather large boy. "What?" Asked the boy. "Hello, you must be Dudley. Mr. Potter has come to get the rest of his things." Snape answered coldly. Harry stepped out from behind Snape, and stared hatefully at his cousin. "Oh, it's _you._" Dudley said. "Yes Dudley, it's _me_. Now let us in." Harry said in a blank tone. Dudley gave an icy glare at Harry, before moving out of the way.

As Harry walked inside, a rush of memories hit him. He stopped for a minute as flashes went by his eyes. He must've stopped longer than he thought, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped a little, and then looked up. He saw Snapes face, but it didn't look as mean and cruel as usual. If anything, it looked a little encouraging. Harry gave a weak smile, before he went upstairs to get his things he left in his 'room'. Snape was going to look for his uncle so that he could get his wand.

"Where's your father at?" Snape asked Dudley. Dudley pointed to the kitchen, before slowly following Harry up the stairs. Harry was already in the room that he stayed in, looking under the loose floorboard for things that he put in there. He found a bunch of letters from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid, and anybody else that would send him letters. That was pretty much it, except for a few candy wrappers. When Harry bent back up, he saw Dudley standing in the doorway, smiling evilly. "What do you want, Dudley?" Harry asked, sighing. "You know, dad went completely berserk the day that he saw you were missing. Started screaming and everything. I think you deserved what you got for killing that boy. For everything you've done." Dudley said, rambling on and on. Harry decided to just try to go past Dudley, and out of the door. How wrong he was.

As soon as Harry came close enough, Dudley pushed him with so much force that Harry made a loud 'thump', causing the house to shake. Harry's letters were scattered all over the floor now, but he didn't notice. Harry quickly got off the floor, and charged right into Dudley, knocking him down. Harry may have looked small, but he was pretty strong. As Dudley struggled to get up, Harry ran down the hall. Harry looked back, and saw Dudley coming after him. As Harry looked forward again, Dudley gave an almighty jump, and pounced right next to Harry. Harry was already at the top of the stairs, when Dudley pushed him.

All three adults watched as Harry tumbled down the stairs. Two with looks of glee, and one with a look of horror. Harry landed with a painful 'thud' on the floor, coughing. Harry saw Dudley run down the stairs about to jump on him, when Harry rolled over. Dudley landed on the floor, with a look of pain on his face. Dudley rolled over onto his back, when Harry decided that this was his moment to pay Dudley back.

Harry got up off the floor as fast as one could after falling down a case of stairs, and sat on Dudley's stomach. Harry began to punch Dudley's face over and over, until Dudley couldn't even see out of his eyes, and his nose was dripping blood. Harry felt someone pull him into the air by the collar of his shirt, choking Harry. Harry began to kick his legs, and swing his fists into the air, successfully hitting the person holding him. Harry knew that it was his uncle after he had hit him. He knew his shout anywhere. 

His uncle threw him against the wall as if he were nothing more then a pile of dirty rags. Harry hit the wall with his stomach, sliding down. Blood was splattered on the wall where Harry had been thrown, whether it was his or Dudley's, he didn't know. Harry flipped himself over, and saw Snape walking over to him, and his uncle walking away to the cupboard to get something. Harry knew what he was going to get, but he couldn't talk right now. "Potter, are you all right?" Snape asked, eyeing him to make sure he wasn't injured too badly. Harry just nodded, before his eyes widened. His aunt came up behind Snape, a rope in hand. Harry's aunt wrapped the rope around Snape's neck, and began to drag him away from Harry.

All the while, Harry's uncle came up to Harry with a rifle in hand; smiling so evilly that it would have made Snape do a double take. Harry looked over at Snape again, and saw that he was still struggling to get free. Harry looked back at his uncle as he heard the rifle fire. The bullet seemed to come at him in slow motion, coming in contact with his stomach. After the bullet hit him, he was in immense pain. 

Harry saw Snape getting free from his aunts grasp, stunning her. Snape then blasted the gun from his uncle's hand, sending it to shards. Snape walked right up to his uncle, and punched him in the face. Snape must've sent a strong punch, because Harry's uncle went flying backwards, and passed out. Snape then rushed over to Harry, and examined him. He must've been in a pretty bad condition, because Snape's eyes went as wide as they could.

Harry began coughing, and blood poured out of his mouth. Harry's breathing was very shallow, as if he were taking his last. Harry let out a weak smile, and said quietly "Nice punch, Professor." Snape only let out a small laugh, as if he were keeping himself from crying. 'No.' Harry thought. 'Snape doesn't cry. Especially not for me.' Harry's thinking became fogged, as he got extremely tired. Harry's eyes started to droop, as sleep was about to take over him. "Potter?" Snape asked, beginning to panic. "Harry?" Snape asked, trying for a new tactic. Harry immediately turned his head to look at Snape. "You called me by my-" Snape put one finger to his lips, trying to keep Harry from talking too much. He didn't want him to waste his oxygen, or give up the rest of his strength. "Harry, listen, you can't go to sleep. Whatever you do, you can't go to sleep." Snape said, frantically trying to get Harry to stay awake. Harry just nodded his head up and down, signifying that he understood.

Snape began looking around for something that he could use as a Portkey. He found the piece of rope that Harry's aunt had used to try to strangle him, and immediately began working to make it a Portkey. After he was done, he placed his and Harry's hand on it, and they disappeared from the Dursley residence. They landed right outside of Snapes house. Snape ran in, and placed Harry on the couch next to the fire. Snape then threw some powder into the fireplace, and called out the name "Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore's head popped into the fire, looking concerned. "What is it, Severus" Dumbledore asked. "Headmaster, I need you over here immediately. There's no time to explain. If you can, bring Poppy with you." Snape said; sounding more than concerned. Dumbledore gave a little nod, before his head disappeared into the fireplace.

Snape went over to Harry, and saw that he was still awake. He also saw that the gun wound was still gushing blood. Snape bent down next to Harry, and began talking to him. "Harry, I'm going to have to take off your shirt, and then apply pressure to the wound, okay??" Snape asked in a gentle voice. Harry nodded his head (yes), and Snape began to peel his blood-covered shirt off. Once it was off, Harry began shivering like mad. He was losing too much blood. Snape pressed both of his hands to Harry's stomach where the wound was. 

Harry hissed in pain as he felt cold hands against his stomach. The pain shot through him even more. He could barely keep control of his thoughts. They were all rolling through his head like a bag of marbles. Harry looked up at Snapes face, and saw pure fear etched into it. Was Snape worried about him? It seemed like it. Harry heard a popping noise, and footsteps, before he passed out.

Blood oozed between Snapes hands. He knew that Harry didn't have much more time before he would die. He just hoped that Dumbledore would get there soon. He saw Potter look up at him, and then pass out as Snape heard a popping noise behind him.

"Albus, quick!" Snape shouted. He heard two pairs of footsteps. He guessed that Dumbledore had brought Poppy, after all. "By Merlin, what in the world happened?" Asked a very shocked Dumbledore. "No time to explain. Poppy, get over here and work on this boy, now!" Snape said, gesturing for the school nurse to come over there. She immediately went into nurse mode. "Gun shot." Snape said. Snape took his hands away from Harry's stomach, and blood began to gush out, again. 

Dumbledore pulled Snape away from Harry, while Poppy set to work. Neither of the men could unglue their eyes from Harry's heavily bleeding body. Dumbledore was the one who snapped out of it first, and he began to drag Snape into the dining room. They each sat at the table, staring at each other. 

"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, sounding extremely grave. Snape began to tell the story about what happened from the point where he rescued Harry from his relatives, to what happened now with the gun. Dumbledore was sitting up as straight as possible, listening to every word.

When Snape was done, Dumbledore was blazing with anger. He got up so fast from his chair that he knocked it over. The chair fell to the ground with a clatter. Dumbledore was so mad that you could feel it from just stepping into the room. This was the kind of anger that you only had nightmares of. "Severus, I will be back shortly. I'm going to have a few...words with the Dursleys'." Dumbledore said, before dissaparating.

Snape left the room to go check on Harry. When he got there, he saw Poppy giving Harry a potion. He couldn't tell what kind it was, because it was too dark, and he was too far away. Snape walked right next to Harry, taking a fair look at him. He looked about as white as paper, and he had a white bandage wrapped around his stomach. 

"He's suffered a lot of blood loss, a few broken ribs, a pretty bad cut on his arm, another bad cut on his other arm, and very severe malnutrition. He should wake up in about 10 hours (9 PM). When he does, he will be in a lot of pain. Don't let him take any more potions. He's already taken too much, so no more for at least 3 days. He should rest for a week or two, depending on how he feels. Don't let him up on any condition under a week, except for personal needs. You will need to help him with that. What happened to him, Severus?" 

Poppy asked the question with such emotion in her voice that she could make some people cry. "Albus will explain it to you. He went back to the Dursley residence to curse them." Snape said; feeling very exhausted. Poppy looked taken aback, but she dissaparated without further question.

Snape plopped down in a chair. It had been a long day, and it wasn't even over, yet. He decided that he would take Potter upstairs to his room, and then _he_ would take a nap. So, Snape brought Harry upstairs, and put him in his (Harry's) bed. Snape didn't want to leave him all alone, so he conjured up a blanket and a pillow, and made a pallet on the floor.

Snape woke up to Harry whimpering in his sleep. Snape looked at his watch, and saw that it was 8:30 PM (A/N: Hey, I've taken a nap that long before, so it's possible). Snape decided that he should get up, since he had slept all day. He went down the stairs, into the dining room, and then jumped back a little when he saw Dumbledore sitting at the table. "Albus, what are you doing here?" Snape asked, sitting at the table with Dumbledore. "I thought that I'd check on Harry when he wakes up." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eye. Snape nodded. 

"So...how'd it go at the Dursleys?" Snape asked, curious as to what the Headmaster did to them. "Well, we made an agreement. If they ever touch Harry again, I'll curse them far worse than what I did today." Snape chuckled at that. "Yes Headmaster, but I'm very curious as to what you did to them." Snape said, curiosity in his voice. Dumbledore laughed a little. "I only turned them into little cockroaches. They'll be like for a week or so. Next time I intend to do something painful." Dumbledore said calmly, as if that type of thing happened every day.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Snape heard a yell coming from Harry's room. Snape and Dumbledore both raced up the stairs to see what was wrong. When they got there, Harry was thrashing about. He seemed to be in a lot of pain too, although he was asleep. Snape and Dumbledore went over to Harry, and tried to stop him from thrashing. Snape held down his arms, while Dumbledore held down his legs. Harry seemed to be holding his breath, too. He was beginning to turn different colors from lack of air. With his elbow and arm holding down _Harry's_ arms, Snape tried opening Harry's mouth so that he could breath, but it was practically glued shut. "Open _up_, damn it!" Snape cursed, trying to get Harry to open his mouth.

When Snape finally got Harry's mouth open, Harry took in big gulps of air, and began coughing. Harry also began to calm down, so they didn't have to hold him down anymore. Harry's breathing was still very shallow, but at least he _was_ breathing. Snape went over to a chair in Harry's room, and threw himself into it. It was going to be an _extremely_ long week.

45 minutes later, Harry began to stir. Snape and Dumbledore were talking, when Harry let out a pained moan. Both of the adults looked at Harry contently. Harry looked around the room, trying to remember what happened, and where he was. "You're in your room, Potter." Snape said. Harry jumped at the sudden voice. Harry turned his head at such a quickness, that his neck groaned in protest.

As soon as Harry saw Snape and Dumbledore, he let out a big smile. No words were needed to say that Harry was happy they were both present. "Hello Harry. I see that you're awake. Severus, here, has told me what happened. But, you're looking as bright as ever. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, smiling right back at Harry. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. I'm feeling fine, thank you." Harry said, still smiling. "Did Professor Snape tell you that he slugged my uncle right smack in the face?" Harry asked, just bursting to tell someone about that. Dumbledore laughed. "Oh, really? Well, he was, of course, a little lacking of the details." Dumbledore said, now looking at Snape. Snape had a sheepish grin on his face. He wasn't really used to being bragged about.

"Well, Harry. Now that I see you're awake and seemingly fine, I must be going, now. Oh, by the way, I wouldn't really worry about your relatives anymore. They should be more afraid of _you,_ than the other way around." Dumbledore said, before dissaparating.

**************************************************

A/N: Well, didja like it? This chapter's sort of long, so that's why it took me a while to type it. I have _no_ idea when the next chapter is gonna be. As most of you know, school is about to start up, and I'm still staying up 'till 5 in the morning writing this. It's about time I start trying to go to bed earlier. Oh, guess what? I have Microsoft Word now!! My friend gave me the CD. It's awesome!! Next chapter _might_ have a little bit of hugging and stuff in it. If you don't like it, then you know what to do. Oh, and Mitchell, if you're still having problems, then I'll just e-mail the chapter to you. That goes for anyone else that's having problems reading the story. It's been working for me, so I wouldn't know what the problem is. Is anyone else having problems reading this story? Particularly the 6th chapter? Well, if you are, then just e-mail me. Well, gotta go. See ya' all later!!! 


	11. Pain, Punches, and 'Podder'

   A/N: Hey everyone!!! Sorry this chapter took so long. School having just started 6 weeks ago I'm having TONS of homework. Um, also, my mom's sick and all. Her cancer's back and all. I have to help out, so that keeps me from writing, too. I've also had that evil writers block.  I'd just like to thank you all _so_ much for the reviews!!! I _love_ getting reviews. Well, I know you all want me to get on with the story, so I will.

Chapter 11: Pain, punches, and 'Podder'?

_____________________________________________________________________________

   As soon as Dumbledore left, Harry turned his head, and looked at the ceiling. He was thinking about the day's events. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "He's never going to hurt you again." Snape said, looking Harry in the eye. Harry nodded, but he knew better than to believe that. Snape didn't know what happened in his dreams, especially the most recent one. He was surprised that Snape didn't see the bruises forming on his neck. The bruises in the shape of a _handprint_.

   Harry began shivering. To him, it was like he was in an ice cave. Harry tried pulling the blanket up more, but he nearly cried out in pain when he tried lifting the blanket. It was more like a heavy quilt. Snape saw this, and pulled the blanket up to Harry's chin, still missing the bruises on Harry's neck. Harry guessed that his thoughts were somewhere else. Harry noticed that Snape was absently rubbing his neck, where a long purple mark was running across it. Harry had completely forgot that his aunt had tried to strangle him to death with a rope.

   "Professor, are you okay?" Harry asked, concern in his voice. Snape looked at him for a moment. "I'm ***cough*** fine." Snape said. Harry looked down at his feet. _Great_, Harry thought_ I got _another_ person hurt._ "I'm sorry." Harry whispered, his voice shaking. "For what?" Snape said, looking confused. "Another person got hurt, all because of me. Everyone _always_ gets hurt because of me. I've hurt my parents, Ron and Hermione, Cedric, and now you. I guess that's the only reason why I'm alive. I'm here to hurt people, to cause chaos. That's what I've been doing all my life." Harry said, tears falling down his face.

   Harry ripped his glasses off his face, and tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept falling. "Harry, look at me." Snape said. Harry looked up at his teacher with tears still coming down his face. "Harry, you don't cause chaos. Sure, trouble seems to find you sometimes, but that's not your fault. You have a destiny. We all have destinies. You didn't cause your parents to die. They died to protect you. It was their decision, not yours. With Cedric, that was Voldemort's fault, not yours. Voldemort chose to kill him, like he's done so many others. Ron and Hermione choose to go with you, you don't make them. They're your best friends, and they're loyal. They want to get into as much trouble as you. And with me, like I said, I'm fine. A simple potion will fix this up. Now, don't worry anymore, and get some rest." Snape said, saying everything sincerely.

   Harry nodded. He _did_ feel a little tired. As Snape was about to walk out of the door, Harry whispered a quiet "Thank you." Snape turned around, and met Harry's eyes. Snape gave a little smirk, before leaving the room. Harry didn't realize how tired he was, but once his eyes were closed, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

_   "You freak!" "I'm not a freak!" "Don't back talk me!" " Leave me alone! Don't touch me! I HATE YOU!!" Harry screamed at his uncle, knowing that he would be severely punished. "Why you little…!" His uncle screamed back at him, raising his fist to punch Harry hard in the stomach. Harry let out a small squeak of pain as his uncle's fist came in contact with Harry's gun wound. Harry felt himself fall to the ground, and then everything became dark again._

   Harry landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. He didn't wake up. He just lay on the ground, breath coming out in short gasps. Tears of pain unconsciously came out of Harry's eyes as he kept dreaming of his uncle. Not once did Harry let out a yell.

   Snape was asleep when he heard something fall. He was immediately jerked awake, being a very light sleeper. He looked around his dark room, but didn't see anything that might've fell. Then a sudden thought came into his mind. _Harry._ Snape quickly jumped out of bed, but fell right back down. He was tangled terribly in the sheets. "Damn it!" Snape cursed aloud. "You infernal sheets!" Snape yelled. He grabbed his wand out of his waistband, and blasted the sheets off of him. As soon as he did, he was up again, and running to Harry's room.

   When he got to Harry's room, he looked for him, but didn't see him on his bed. His eyes went to the ground, and that's where he saw Harry. Harry was laying face down on the floor, and he was barely breathing. Snape quickly went over to him, and as gentle as he could, turned Harry over. Harry whimpered slightly, as Snape moved him, but that was it. Harry's eyes were scrunched shut with pain. Snape tried waking him, but it was no use. 

   Harry suddenly started to thrash about, as if trying to defend himself or throw an attacker off. Snape picked Harry up as gently as he could, and placed him on the bed. Harry's fists began to fly through the air, swinging at an imaginary person. Snape went to try to wake him again, when Harry's fist came and punched him hard in the nose. It was hard enough to make his nose bleed, which is exactly what happened.

   "Damn it, calm down Harry!" Snape yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop the bleeding. At the same time, he was still trying to get Harry to wake up. Harry's eyes snapped open. He began looking around the room, trying to make sure his uncle wasn't there. His eyes landed on Snape, who was breathing heavily and holding his nose. "Professor, what happened to you?" Harry asked curiously. "You wait here. I'll be back in a second." Snape said, obviously annoyed, but Harry couldn't figure out why. 

   Snape came back a few seconds later with tissue over his nose. Harry thought that he looked a little funny, so he began laughing, all traces of his nightmare and pain leaving him. "Whad are you laughing ad, Podder" Snape asked coldly. This made Harry laugh even more. Snape fixed him with a glare, which made Harry momentarily stop. Harry burst out laughing.     

   "Sorry, Professor, but you sound funny. Like you have a cold or something." Harry said, still laughing a bit. "Yed, well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn'd sound like dis. You ad your damn nidemares. I swear, your going do kill someone id your sleep, ode (A/N: one) day!" Snape said. Harry began laughing again. He couldn't think of anything funnier than the Potions Master, who had a reputation for being a snarky old bastard, sounding this way. Snape gave an irritated sigh before plopping in a chair.

_____________________________________________________________________________

   A/N: Hey all! I hope you all like this chapter! For anyone who doesn't like torture, then, well, why are you reading this? I'm going to have more torture for Harry, and Snape soon. Might be next chapter, but I dunno. I'm gonna have _some_ funny/ embarrassing things in the next chapter for Harry, so beware. Not _incredibly_ funny but, well, you get the point. Again, sorry for not posting in a while, and thank you all _so _much for the reviews! 


	12. Potty Potter, Spiders, and Untold Secret

      Disclaimer: I don' own it! If you sue, you won't get nothing but my half finished bottle of Sprite Remix! Plus, I'm sick, so if you want to take my Sprite, go ahead!

      Warning: Dark chapter! It may not seem like it at first, but it is. Oh, how it is.

      A/N: Hey everyone! I'm baaaack!! I hope you all like this chapter, because it's going to be a little funny. I wonder what would happen if you mix a Snape and a spider together… Heh heh. Well, he might be a little OOC, but that's the way I like it! But, some people already know that I don't keep the funny 'air' for very long. You'll find out something tragic about Harry, and I'm not sure if you'll like it. But you know what I say: If you don't like it, then don't read it!

      Um, people are complaining about my lack of long chapters and saying that this story is moving too fast. I really can't help it. I just write down what I think and post it. When something comes into my mind, I write it down. I know I haven't said this before in any of my chapters, but please peeps, don't flame me.

      Riley: Thank you _sooo_ much for your review! It actually brought a tear to my eye to know that at least someone cares. I think I get more praise from my reviews than at home, and that's really saying a lot. Thank you for adding us to your prayers, Riley. That's really sweet and nice of you. I wish I could say more, but you left me utterly speechless. Thanks.

Now, on wit' da story!

   Chapter 12: Potty Potter, Spiders, and Un-told Secrets

___________________________________________________________________________________

     _Last time: _ _"Sorry, Professor, but you sound funny. Like you have a cold or something." Harry said, still laughing a bit. "Yed, well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn'd sound like dis; you ad your damn nidemares. I swear, your going do kill someone id your sleep, ode (A/N: one) day!" Snape said. Harry began laughing again. He couldn't think of anything funnier than the Potions Master, who had a reputation for being a snarky old bastard, sounding this way. Snape gave an irritated sigh before plopping in a chair._

_**************_

      Harry and Snape sat in total silence for a few minutes, before Harry had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. "Um, Professor Snape?" Harry asked timidly. Snape looked up from the floor, to find Harry who looked like he was turning red. "Yes?" (A/N: Snapes nose is better. Lol.) "Well, um, I, er, havetogotothebathroom." Harry said the last part in a rush. Harry knew that he was blushing terribly. He suddenly found interest in his blanket, playing with a lose string. Snape began coughing. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? "W-what?" Snape asked. Harry sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom." Harry muttered. 

      "Great. Poppy didn't explain how I was going to do this." Snape sighed. Snape sat in thought for a few minutes. Harry didn't realize how bad he really had to go. He began to shift in bed. "Please, professor, I _really_ need to go." Harry murmured. Snape glanced at Harry, and sighed again. "The only thing I can think of is if I levitate you…Although Poppy specifically told me not to use any more magic on you. I don't think one more spell will hurt, though, if you're willing to give it a try." Snape said. Harry nodded his head up and down. 

      Snape picked up his wand, and waved it, saying "Wingardium Leviosa." An odd feeling overtook Harry, and he began to feel light as a feather. He silently floated upright, and Snape led him into the bathroom. Snape stood by the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable. "Er, I'll just, um, close my eyes." Snape said nervously. He quickly placed a hand over his eyes. Harry was floating right next to the toilet, wavering a bit, as the spell was a little unsteady.

      "This is going to be a little hard." Harry said. Snape, with his hand still over his eyes, replied, "I realize that." Harry sighed as he quickly, and as steadily as he could, relieved himself. "Er, okay, now I feel better. We can go now." Harry said. Snape uncovered his eyes, and led Harry out of the room. Snape gently laid Harry in his bed, releasing the spell.  

      As soon as the spell was lifted, Harry's wound burst out in pain. Harry clenched his fists, but didn't cry out. He suspected that this was one of the side effects of using too many spells, but he knew he would be fine. The pain subsided to a point at which Harry could handle without being in too much pain. Harry looked up to find Snape staring at him. "I'm fine." Harry said, giving Snape a curious look. "Yeah I saw." Snape said sarcastically. "Well, I'm fine now." Harry argued. Snape glared at Harry, before turning back to his chair. 

      Snape stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed something very large crawling on it. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Snape asked bluntly. Harry looked over at the chair, and nearly laughed. A large brown spider was crawling on it. He knew it wasn't poisonous as he had seen one at the zoo before and the sign on the cage said 'Non-venomous.' "It's just a spider, professor. Haven't you ever seen one before? I mean you must have tons living in those dungeons at school." Harry said. "Well, the ones that I come across in the dungeons are usually small enough to step on." Snape said. 

      "You don't like spiders, do you professor?" Harry asked. "No, I absolutely hate spiders." Snape said without thinking. He was obviously distracted. "Here, I'll get rid of it for you professor." Harry said. Snape turned to him and gave him a curious stare. Harry reached out his hand, and began to concentrate. The spider flew into his hand. Snape gave Harry a disgusted look that plainly said that he thought Harry was an idiot. "I've lived with spiders most of my life. I used to be scared of them, but I got used to them eventually. Being locked in the cupboard under the stairs for weeks on end put me close to them." Harry said. _Damn it!_ Harry thought. He hadn't meant to say that. 

      "They locked you in that cupboard. The same one that had all of your things locked in it? For weeks at a time?" Snape asked, an edge in his voice. Harry nodded his head. "No wonder you're so small for your age. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged. "I thought they did that because I did something wrong, that I deserved it." Harry said quietly. "But you didn't, did you?" Asked Snape. Harry looked into his eyes, and then quickly looked down. "No." Harry grudgingly admitted. He always did something wrong. Harry sighed. Snape didn't want to push any further, yet, so he decided to change the subject. 

      "Hey, are you hungry?" Snape asked. Harry looked thankful at the change of subject. "Just a little." Harry said. "Well, I'll go get something for you to eat, okay?" Snape asked. Harry just nodded his head. Snape went out of the room, and down the stairs. He went into the kitchen, which was painted dark green. It had stone stiles, much like a dungeon, ironically. Snape got a bowl out of the cabinet, and then went into the pantry to get a can of chicken broth. He looked at his microwave, puzzled. He had never learned how to use the thing, but the house came with it, as it was a muggle house. 

      Snape magically opened the can, and then magically heated it, pouring it into the bowl. Snape grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, and began to walk up the stairs. When he got to Harry's room, Harry was gently rubbing his neck. Snape cleared his throat, and Harry looked at him. He noticed the bowl in his hand, and gave a small smile. Snape gave Harry the bowl, and then carefully sat back in his chair. Harry gently put the spider on his bedpost, and began eating.

      Harry had barely finished his broth when he began to feel nauseated. He guessed it was the effects of not eating much. Harry looked at Snape with a look of guilt on his face. "Harry, you really need to eat more. You're as light as a feather." Snape said. Harry sighed, and began eating more. When he had finished all of it, he was having trouble keeping it all down. Harry placed the bowl on his nightstand, and just sat still for a few minutes. Harry eventually fell asleep. 

      Snape sat in the same chair, watching Harry sleep. After a while, Snape, too, fell asleep. Snape woke a few hours later to an intense pain on his left (A/N: Is that the right arm?) forearm. He looked outside and noticed that it was in the late evening. The sun was already starting to set. Snape glanced at Harry. He knew he would be fine while he left, or at least he hoped. Snape quickly got up, and apparated out of Harry's room. 

      Harry woke up a while later, and saw that it was already dark outside. He also saw that Snape was gone. Harry sat up, painfully, and looked around. Once he saw where he was, he threw his head in his hands, and cried. He had had the worst dream, or memory rather, that he had ever had. He had completely forgot about that one. Harry continued to cry for what seemed like hours. Harry decided that he couldn't stand to be in his room. He had to get out. Harry began to get completely terrified. He knew he was having another panic attack. 

      Harry, still crying and in intense pain, crawled out of his bed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to get up, but he just had to. He noticed that Snape had a T.V. downstairs. That might be able to calm his nerves a bit. Most people would've thought that a person wouldn't be able to even move after a recent gun wound to the stomach, but Harry did. Harry knew that he had a new power, but he didn't tell anyone about it.

      Harry began to slowly and painfully walk down the stairs. He, again, clutched the railing for dear life. The house was dark and as he guessed, empty. Snape must've gone to a Deatheater's meeting. Harry was glad for the solitude. He didn't think that, after what he just had a flashback of; he could trust anyone again. Harry saw the T.V. It wasn't exactly new, but at least it was something. Harry switched on the television, and began to flip the channels. He saw a Nick-At-Night show that he liked. He thought the name was 'Three's Company', but he wasn't sure. He began to watch it, but he wasn't really paying attention. Tears were still falling down his pale face as he sat in the chair in front of the television. 

      Visions of his flashback kept flashing through his mind. He remembered how awful that particular memory was. Of course, that wasn't the last time his uncle had done that to him, that was just the first. Harry had been so confused. He felt like he hated himself. He couldn't stand the way he felt. He felt like the only way he could be clean again was for him to perhaps burn in flames. 

      Harry turned his hands over so that he was staring at his palms. He could see the blood stains from his escapade at the Dursley's. Harry began to furiously scratch at himself. He felt the need to scratch all of his skin off, so he wouldn't feel dirty anymore. He scratched at his face, arms, legs, anywhere he could reach. He scratched so hard that he started to bleed. He hated himself! Why did he have to live? Why did he have to go through that? Harry scratched himself harder, more blood coming out. He suddenly felt the urge to scream, which he did. He gave an anguished scream, choked with sobs. He hated himself. _Die_, Harry thought to himself.

___________________________________________________________________________________

      A/N: Whoa, that was a bit darker than I expected. Well, I guess you can tell that I've been having a…rough time lately. :::Sighs::: To many bad things are happening. Anyway! Um, I think that you can guess what Harry's uncle did to him. If you do figure it out, don't think that I'm perverted or something, cuz I'm not. It's just a thing I thought of while going through my deep dark depression. The worse I feel, the more Harry tortures. Tonight I was feeling particularly bad. Plus, I just got done watching a pretty gory movie. It's called May, you should watch it if you like gore. Creepy. 

      Um, like I said before, people think that I'm moving too fast with the characters, but it's not my fault. Things just pop up in my head! I know that I'm going to lose a few fans after they read my chapter, because some peoples don't like that kind of thing. Please don't leave me!!!!  Um, er…heh. Anyway. 

      Um, also like I said before, don't flame me. Please. I have a _very, very_ bad anger problem. Even with constructive criticism, I feel insulted. Don't ask me why. It's just me. It's like someone's telling me how to write my stories when I want to write it _my_ way and no one else's. Lol. I sound picky, but honestly, I have an extremely bad anger problem and I can't seem to control my rage. 

      I really don't know why I'm writing this cuz no one really cares, right? Well, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Please give me a little time to type it and all cuz some peeps are complaining of my chapters being too short. I'm trying! Well, thanks for the reviews, you all!!


	13. Deepest Darkest Secret

      Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. The only thing that I would own was the plot. My Sprite is gone, so you can't have it! Even if you sue!

      Warning: Dark, again, and unsettling news that I know for sure is not an original idea. It's been done before, so don't get all grossed out on me.

      A/N: Well, hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews! I swear, I was nervous opening them and reading them. I see that I caused some confusion on a sentence of the 12th chapter. When I said, "Snape woke a few hours later to an intense pain on his left (A/N: Is that the right arm?) forearm," I meant right as in correct. Um, I guess I should have said that rather. My mistake. Someone said that my story was a little weird in some parts. Lol. That's really a compliment to me. I _like_ being weird, and different, you know? Thanks for the compliment! Lol. Um, I'm writing this story right now at 12:39 Midnight, and I'm not really supposed to be up, so I dunno how much I can type tonight. I'd be dead if I was caught, but I really wanted to type. Lol. Ok, I'll get on wit' da story, now.  Here you all go!

                                   Chapter 13: Deepest Darkest Secret

___________________________________________________________________________________

_      Last time: __Harry turned his hands over so that he was staring at his palms. He could see the blood stains from his escapade at the Dursley's. Harry began to furiously scratch at himself. He felt the need to scratch all of his skin off, so he wouldn't feel dirty anymore. He scratched at his face, arms, legs, anywhere he could reach. He scratched so hard that he started to bleed. He hated himself! Why did he have to live? Why did he have to go through that? Harry scratched himself harder, more blood coming out. He suddenly felt the urge to scream, which he did. He gave an anguished scream, choked with sobs. He hated himself. _Die_, Harry thought to himself._

_****************************_

      Angry was an understatement of what Harry felt. Harry was having mixed emotions. He felt furious and anguish at the same time. He continued to scratch at himself. Harry's broken, dirty nails kept cutting into the skin making jagged but shallow cuts. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Snape walked in. 

      You could tell that he'd been under the cruciatus curse. His forehead was beaded with sweat, and he had a little bit of mud smeared on his face. His robes were torn a bit, but that was it. Snape came in with his usual scowl plastered to his face. He didn't notice Harry until he stepped completely into the house. Snape's eyes widened. "My God…" Snape whispered in shock.

      Harry's head immediately whipped up to the direction that he had heard Snape's voice come from. Harry looked into Snape's eyes. They stayed that way for a few moments when realization suddenly hit Snape. He looked into Harry's tear filled eyes, and then to his scratched and scarred body. He cautiously walked over to Harry, and kneeled in front of the chair. He received the most unexpected thing in his life. Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck and cried into his shoulder.

      "I-I-I didn't t-tell anyone. N-No one! Th-th-they never knew! No one cared. When I c-cried no one was l-l-listening! No one's listening." Harry cried. "I'm listening, Harry. I'll always be listening. Even when I'm not around, I'll still be listening." Snape said. Harry just continued to cry on Snape's shoulder, like he didn't even hear Snape speaking. 

      Suddenly, Harry pulled back. "I shouldn't be doing this." Harry said darkly. Snape looked confused. "What do you mean?" Snape asked. More tears streamed down Harry's face. "I shouldn't even be touching you, or anybody else. I'm dirty, filthy. Can't you see it? Can't you see the filth on my skin? It's there, and it will never come off!" Harry began scratching at himself again. 

      Snape grabbed both of Harry's arms with each of his hands. "Stop it, Harry. Look at what you're doing to yourself! You're not dirty. You just feel like it. I know. I know what that feels like. Like things are crawling all over you and you can't get them off. Harry, I've tried the same exact thing before. This kind of thing doesn't help. You need to talk about it, not hurting yourself." Snape said, looking Harry straight in the eye. Harry didn't say anything. "Here, why don't we go over to the couch, and we can talk, okay?" Snape asked. Harry just nodded.

      Snape had somehow completely forgotten about Harry's gun wound. How Harry had even gotten down the stairs, he didn't know. Harry was about to step out of the chair when and immense pain shot through him. Harry cried out in pain as he remembered his stomach. Snape sighed. "I don't know how you got down here, but it must have been some nightmare to give you that kind of will power." Snape said. He gently picked Harry up, and brought him over to the couch.

      Snape sat Harry on the couch, and he sat directly next to him. Harry looked in the opposite direction from Snape as more tears welled up in his eyes. "Harry, what happened tonight? Did you have another nightmare, or was it something else?" Snape asked. "Memory." Harry mumbled. "What happened in this memory? Was it with you uncle?" Harry nodded. "You've never acted this way before." Snape said, looking at Harry. Harry turned his head to stare at Snape. He looked into Snape's eyes, and the tears that had welled up were now flowing down Harry's scratched face. Snape's eyes widened as he realized what this memory was about.

      Harry burst out crying again, burying his face into Snape's chest. Snape knew that he presumed right, but he had to be sure. "Harry, did your uncle rape you?" Snape asked so quietly it was almost a whisper. Harry cried louder, indicating that Snape was correct. Snape sighed his, now, infamous sigh. He had suspected something like this happened when Harry told him that his uncle abused him. Snape should have guessed that this was coming, for he did the exact same thing when…well, he didn't want to think about it right now.

      Harry began to shiver. He felt so cold. Snape's robes seemed so soft and comforting, strange as though it may seem. Harry buried his head deeper into the warm robes. His crying was slowly stopping, and he was falling asleep. Harry's fists were clenched around Snape's robes as if someone was going to take him away. Harry was so very tired, and soft fabric made him feel comforted. Although Harry was in very bad mental pain, he fell asleep. 

      Harry had stopped crying, and he was breathing deeply, in a surprisingly dreamless sleep. A bunch of emotions were going through Snape's head. Snape looked down at the sleeping form snuggled in his robes. Even though this was a very disturbing circumstance, Snape let a small smile form on his lips. It was the first time that Snape had smiled in a long time. No one had ever come crying to him before, and now that someone had, it made him feel important. It also made him feel comforted. 

      Snape saw something on Harry's neck. It was a bluish grayish something. Something in the shape of a handprint. Upon further inspection, he found out that it _was_ a handprint. He gently put a finger on it, and Harry jumped in obvious pain. Snape was wearing a confused look. He hadn't seen this before. He _should_ have seen it. Harry's skin was so pale it went beyond Snape's own complexion. _How could I've not seen this?_ Snape thought to himself. He'd have to ask Harry about it when he was a little better. Snape himself began to doze off. 

*************************************

      The next thing Snape knew, it was morning and a handbag was attacking him. The person holding the handbag was Hogwart's very own Madam Pomphrey. "What in the bloody hell are you doing, woman?!" Snape yelled. "Ignoring my instructions, are you?" Poppy said, slamming the handbag down on Snape's head. Snape threw his hands over his head for protection. He glanced over to his front door, and saw Dumbledore bent over laughing.

      "A little help would be nice, Albus!" Snape said loudly. Dumbledore still couldn't control his laughter, though, so no help came. "I *_whack* _told you not to *_whack* _take him out of _*whack* _bed!" The medi-witch yelled. "Poppy, I think we should let Severus explain himself." Dumbledore said, laughter still in his voice. 

      Poppy stopped whacking Snape with the handbag, glaring at him. Snape gave an equal glare to Poppy. "Severus, what _is_ Harry doing down here, and why is he in your arms?" Dumbledore said, amusement in his eyes. Snape sighed, and cast a nervous glare at Poppy. Dumbledore noticed this. "Poppy, do you mind if me and Severus talk for a bit?" Poppy gave one more glare at Snape, and then walked off into the dining room.

      "Albus, I'm not even sure if I should be telling you this, but you have to know sooner or later. You might want to sit down." Snape said, before explaining the events of last night. Dumbledore's face was completely void of color after Snape was done. "Also," Snape said, indicating to Harry's neck, "You might want to see this." Dumbledore stepped closer to Harry, and glanced at what Snape was pointing at. "A handprint…?" Dumbledore said, confused. "You see, it wasn't there one day, and now it is. It's as if it came in his dreams." Snape said. 

      Poppy came bustling through the dining room door with a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup in her hands. "The poor boy needs to eat something. He's as skinny as a pole." She said, eyeing Harry warily. "Severus, can I talk to you?" Asked Dumbledore, going over to the dining room door. 

      Snape began to pull Harry off of him, but his fists continued to clutch at Snape's robes like a lifeline. "No, don't leave me!" Harry whispered urgently. Those words cut at Snapes heart. He looked back at Dumbledore with a pleading look. Dumbledore just looked back at him with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

      Dumbledore walked over to Harry, and began talking to him. "Harry, Professor Snape and I need to talk for a minute." Harry brought his head up to look at Dumbledore, and then at Snape. "Will you come back?" Harry asked. Again, those words seemed to wrap around Snape's heart like a cord. "Of course I'll come back, Harry." Snape said.

      Reluctantly, Harry let go of Snape's robes. Snape got up, and went into the dining room with Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked very grave. "What is it, Albus?" Snape said. Dumbledore sighed. "I noticed that you and Harry have gotten very close." "A little bit, why?" "Well, there's no since in me beating around the bush. Severus, I have very grave news. For you and Harry, both. Especially Harry."

___________________________________________________________________________________

      A/N: Well, did you all like it? Please don't flame me! Um, sorry for the cliffhanger, but you gotsta add them sometimes, y'know? Um, feel free to ask some questions, cuz I'll probably answer. Also, feel free to send me e-mails. Um, don't know what else to say, really.

      To:  ^_~ (Nice….er…screen name): I'm sorry to hear that your Grandpa is dying. Mine's dying as well. From lung cancer. That's not really the reason why I'm depressed, though. I'm depressed cuz everyone in my family is dying off. First my dad, then my grandpa. I've got no one. My mom doesn't really count cuz she just sits around telling me how stupid I am and that I'm a bad child. Lots of more reasons why I'm depressed, but I don't wanna waste space for my self. I hope you feel better, though! I hope you can make it through this, cuz it's pretty tough to lose someone.

      Sorry that I don't make a lot of personal comments to my reviewers, but there's too many. But, if you have a question, then I'll make a personal comment to you. Well, gotta go, my mom's in here and it's pretty uncomfortable to be in here when she just said that she should commit suicide because of me. Bye!


	14. Trials and Flashbacks

A/N: Hey everyone. I would like to thank you all for your support. Well, there's only one person that I don't want to thank, but I'll get to that. The people who gave me good reviews instead of flaming me, you really helped me. Now, there is one person who I can honestly say pissed me off. See; look at what this _person _wrote: 

_The Usenet Oracle ()_

_Re:_

_ Reluctantly, Harry let go of Snape's robes. Snape got up, and went into the dining room with Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked very grave. "What is it, Albus?" Snape said. Dumbledore sighed. "I noticed that you and Harry have gotten very close." "A little bit, why?" "Well, there's no since in me beating around the bush. Severus, I have very grave news. For you and Harry, both. Especially Harry."_

_Thisth mighth soundth ath littleth betterth ifth theth secondth 'grave' wasth "serious" orth somethingth ofth theth liketh, besidesth 'grave': it'sth anth uncommonth wordth, andth thusth, musn'th beth overusedth, lesth yeth soundth liketh ath youngth whoith justh learnth ath newth wordth!_

_Cornflake._

_The Usenet Oracle_

      A/N: Now, to translate it, just take off the 'th' stuff. God, what's this person's problem? I can write my story any way I want. Yeah, maybe I should've used a different word instead of 'grave', but I was too intent on posting this chapter up and getting out of the living room to be thinking clearly. I didn't see anyone else complaining. Does this person go around regularly flaming people, or just the 13 year olds? My God, I'm not a prodigy. I _do_ make mistakes. And see, this person was anonymous, so I couldn't go search for him/her later. There are some other things that I'd like to say to that person, but I won't give him/her the satisfaction.

      Ok, the author's notes today might be a little long, cuz I gots to thank some of the peoples that reviewed:

**Snivellus' friend:** Yeah, I know I'm not the only one whose mom complains, and yes it's hard to ignore sometimes. Thanks for the support, and I'll try to keep my chin up. 

**A frind ():** I'm sorry to hear about your dad. I hope that you feel better. Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to kill myself. I know I have my friends and story to live for. Thank you _so_ much for comparing me to J.K. Rowling. I think that J.K. is an excellent writer, and to be compared to her is like…well, I can't express it in words. I'd be willing to take that offer to be friends, and thank you so much!

**Fairygirl1131129:** Lol, yeah, I'm the same way. I just love unhappy, torture, and suicide fics. Lol. It's weird. Thanks for liking my story!

**Narcissa-Malfoy-22: **I'm glad that you're enjoying my story. I don't like cliffhangers much, either, but sometimes you just gotta write them!

**Hpfan: **You'll just have to wait and see what the bad news is. You might have it half correct. Thanks for the complement!

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: **Thank you_so _much for the offer! Please don't be sorry. It's not your fault. If I need help, then I'll tell you. You don't know how much I appreciate that!

**Ruth:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like my story! I'll try not to listen to the bad things that people say about my story, but I _do_ realize that my chapters are a little short compared to other stories.

**Hahaha: **Lol. Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad that you like the story so far. I really hope I'm not offending anyone, but I really don't like slash, either. I don't know, I just can't picture Harry and Draco…well, I'll let you get back to the story. Lol.

**Tatil: **You don't have to be sorry. I mean, none of it is your fault, so no need to be sorry. Btw, I always sound stupid when I review stories. I actually like getting those kinds of reviews because they're funny. I'm sorry for your loss, and are _you_ okay? I'm fine, so no need to worry. 

**Riley: **:::Blushes::: Wow, what a wonderful review. Such nice things to say to me. I'm afraid I must be blushing now from head to foot. Oh, wait, that's not possible, is it? Heh, well, I'm blushing as red as Ron's hair. Thank you for saying such nice things! 

   The things at home are getting better. I've been dealing with a lot for a very long time, now. If only I had enough room to say all the things that I've been dealing with all my life, but I'd only feel that I was rambling and that I was trying to get people to feel sorry for me. Which of course, is not the case. 

   Thanks for caring. I'm not being sarcastic. I mean it. It's pretty hard not to believe what people tell me, especially my mom. Then again, she's always been a bit…psychotic at times. And yes, you did make me feel better. Thanks! 

   No, I don't think you're being nosey. I'm a bit…er, make that _highly_ nosey at times, so I don't consider you to be nosey. Plus, _I_ was the one that mentioned my mom. It's only natural that someone ask something, y'know. 

   Heh, that makes both of us that have a bad temper problem. I swear mine could also rival Snape's. It's eerie. Lol.

**Gingerbread:** Lol. Yup, everything bad happens to Harry. What would we do if it weren't that way? Of course, I'll probably never stop torturing Harry, but at least he gets _some_ happy times. Notice the 'some'. 

**Kyo88: **Wow, is my story really that good? Thanks for your support!

**Gingerbread (again): **Lol. I absolutely love sad stories, also. I'm glad that you like my story!

**GT: **It's okay, and please don't be sorry. Thank you, though, for adding me to your prayers! That's really nice.

**Heather Snape: **I'm glad you like my story! Yeah, you're right, there are barely any of these kinds of stories left. I'm glad my story touches you. I'm afraid, though, that the next chapter has some very bad news for Harry. Heh, heh. Oh, I mean, poor Harry. J

**Dragon Lady: **Okay, um, no offense or anything, but I can turn this story into anything that I want to. I mean, although I love Severitus Challenge fics, I'm not gonna turn this into one. Plus, I don't write the story just for the reviews. Even if I didn't have any reviews I'd still continue on. If I lose a fan, then I lose a fan. That's it. Now with a lighter note. I'm glad that my chapter was touching to you!

**AJ-Wolf_AJ: **I'm glad that you like my story. Don't worry I _will_ continue writing. I'm happy to know that you think my story is good!

**Corbin Slate: **Thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to update as often as I can. I'll try to keep up the good work, though!

   Okay, that's all the ones that were long enough to reply to. I'd also like to thank these people for reviewing:

**Palanmenel, Kaoru_hikari, Lady Lily3, Noraseyes, ccc, Denise, Nickianglefier, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Lolo, Seto and Serena, Duke999, Andromeda's kitty, Rosaleen, Gaull, **and of course, someone who sent me an e-mail, **Denise Hutkai**

If I didn't put your name in here, then I'm really sorry. I get confused a lot, and I had so many reviews that I was getting mixed up.

   Now, since I've spent a lot of time writing responses to the reviews, I can start with the story!

Chapter 14: Trials and Flashbacks

___________________________________________________________________________________________

      _Reluctantly, Harry let go of Snape's robes. Snape got up, and went into the dining room with Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked very grave. "What is it, Albus?" Snape said. Dumbledore sighed. "I noticed that you and Harry have gotten very close." "A little bit, why?" "Well, there's no since in me beating around the bush. Severus, I have very grave news. For you and Harry, both. Especially Harry."_

*********************************************************

      Snape was fuming. The news that he just heard was unbelievable. "Albus, are you trying to say that Harry has to go back to those retched people?" Snape asked, his voice dangerously low. Dumbledore sighed. "If they win the trial, then he'll have to." "But how can they win? The boy was abused, for Gods sake! How can they send him back to them?" Snape asked, almost screaming. "Severus, the Dursley's can say things about Harry. They've already said that Harry has been going to St. Brutus. They will also probably say that Harry gave himself the injuries for attention. There are dozens of things that they can say to win custody over Harry." Dumbledore explained. 

      Snape sat down in a chair close to him, and put his head in his hands. "The trial is in 2 weeks?" Snape asked; his voice muffled by his hands. "I'm afraid it is." Dumbledore said. "Damn it! Couldn't they give him any more time to recover?" Snape said, exasperated. "Severus, I know that you're both having a hard time, but we can think of a way to stop Harry from going back there. He wasn't destined to be abused to death. I remember something similar to his case, don't you? I remember a young lad, about his age, that had one of the worst cases of child abuse, don't you? When he had a wizard's trial, everyone thought that he would have to go back to his father, but he didn't. Don't you remember, Severus?" Snape looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "Yes Albus, I remember very clearly." Snape said in a cold voice. So cold it could've frozen water. 

      "That's the exact reason why I don't want him going back to those horrible people. I don't want him to become me! I don't want him to be like me at all!" Snape said, tracing a finger over his Dark Mark. "Severus, if you hadn't noticed, he is already becoming you. If we're not careful, he might just end up being exactly like you. That's why we need to win the trial. Also, Severus, you can't tell me that that's the only reason why you don't want him to go back to the Dursley's. You care about Harry, don't you? In the past few days, you've gotten close to him. I can see it in your eyes." Dumbledore said, talking in a serious voice. Snape jumped out of his chair. "I believe this conversation is over, Albus. Is there anything else you need to torment me with? Perhaps bring back another child memory of mine?" Snape said sarcastically. 

      Snape strode out of the room, and went back into the living room where Harry was currently eating. Dumbledore came out almost immediately after Snape, wearing an exhausted look. "Poppy, I think that it's time to go. Severus has a lot of things on his mind, and he obviously doesn't need to be bothered." Dumbledore said, hurt a little evident in his voice. Dumbledore disapparated in and instant. "Albus, wait!" Snape called after him, but he was long gone. Pomphrey eyed him with curiosity, before she, too, disapparated. 

      Snape sat at the edge of the couch, unconsciously biting his nails. He felt extremely guilty about his reaction to Dumbledore's words. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh, but those memories were extremely painful to him. Snape looked over at Harry with cold eyes. "Harry, you will _not_ make the same mistake that I did! You got that? If you do, you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble with me!" Snape yelled so suddenly that the spoon that Harry was currently holding fell into his lap. The liquid splashed on his pants, but he didn't notice. Harry looked up at Snape with wide eyes. Snape got up, went over to Harry, and roughly grabbed his chin. Harry winced as Snape's tight grip on his jaw had a crushing effect. "Have you got that, Potter? Are you even listening to me?" Snape still yelled, shaking Harry's head. Harry suddenly cried out. It felt like his jaw was being smashed in two. "Professor, you're hurting me." Harry yelled in pain. 

      Snape immediately let go him. Harry brought his hand up to rub his jaw painfully, where red fingerprints were starting to turn into bruises. Snape didn't notice the marks he left, as he turned on his heel and marched up the stairs into his room. Harry was scared out of his mind. Snape had never physically hurt him before. He was so confused. He thought that he could trust Snape. Even though he hadn't been there very long, he had grown a little close to Snape. Harry was still sitting on the couch, shaking like a leaf. His jaw ached pretty badly, as pain and shock was etched onto Harry's face. He shakily put the bowl down on the table, and just sat back on the couch. He eventually fell into a rare dreamless sleep.

                                      :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Snape's POV ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was _so_ mad. Mad at Dumbledore, mad at Potter, and mad at himself. He didn't realize that he was even touching Potter until he said something. He didn't know what Potter said, but he immediately let go, and stormed off to his room. Why did Dumbledore have to bring up such memories. Severus knew that Dumbledore was only trying to help, but he knew that the subject of his childhood was a very touchy subject, no matter how brief. Severus sat down against the wall at the far end of the room. He curled his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on them. He thought that he would close his eyes for a moment.

A moment too long.

::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::

      Seven-year-old Severus heard the screams from his room. It was the middle of the night, but he was still awake, despite what his father told him. The screams got louder, and tears started to well up in Severus' eyes. He knew what his father was doing to his mum, and he also knew that he was next. After Severus finally couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of his bed, and slowly crept down the hall next to his parents' bedroom. He opened the door a crack, and gasped. His mum was lying on the floor blood everywhere. 

      "Mummy." Severus cried aloud. He ran into the bedroom, and over to his mum. His father wasn't in the room. He figured that he was in the bathroom. "Mummy, what has he done to you?" Whispered Severus. "G-Go back t-to bed, Sev. I'll be all right. Hurry, before he catches you." His mum whispered back. Severus shook his head. "No, mummy. I want to be with you! What if he-what if he…" "Shhh. It's okay, mummy will be fine. Just go back to-" She was cut off as the bathroom door opened, and Severus' father stepped out.

      "Severus, what are you doing out of bed." His father asked in a forced calm voice. "Father, what have you done to mummy?" Severus asked, surprisingly bold. "Damn it, boy! Why don't you mind your own damn business?" "Mummy is my business, father! I lover her, and you can't take her away!" Severus yelled. Severus' father strode over to him, his fist rising into the air. "No, William! Don't hurt him!" His mum yelled, grabbing his father's leg. "Get off me, woman! Don't make this worse for him, or you!" William yelled. He then focused his attention back on Severus.

      His father's fist came crashing down on his nose, breaking it. Severus fell to the ground under the impact. His father's fist fell down several more times onto Severus' limbs. He, like his mother, was beginning to get covered with blood. But he didn't scream. He had already been taught not to scream out loud when he was getting beaten.

:::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback::::::::::::::::::::

      "Professor, please wake up! Please!" Harry yelled. Snape woke up with a start, looking around the room wildly. "Professor, it's okay. You're in your room." Harry said softly. Snape jumped, and then looked at Harry. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute, he actually thought that he was back in his old house. He hadn't had a flashback in a very long time. "Are you okay, professor?" Harry asked; concern edged in his voice. "I'm fine." Snape said coldly. Harry looked down at the carpet. "I was just trying to help, you know." Harry mumbled. 

      Harry's head shot up as he felt cold fingers touch the new-formed bruises on his jaw. "God, Harry. Do you realize how sorry I am?" Snape asked. Harry just continued to stare at the ground. Snape could tell that Harry had a look at hurt on his face. Snape got up, and walked over to his bed. He sat down, and put his head into his hands. "I'm becoming more like my father everyday." He mumbled. Harry shuddered. He could tell by Snape's tone that that wasn't a good thing at all. "Although I didn't know your father, I'm sure that you're not. I can tell that he was awful, and you're…well, you're not all that bad. I understand why you act the way you do towards most people because that's how you were brought up. You were brought up to hate everyone. The same way that I was brought up. Did you realize that we have a few things in common?" Harry said all this meaningfully. 

      "Yes, I did realize. That's what I'm most scared of. I don't want anyone else to become me. I don't want you to become me." Harry just sighed. Him and Snape really had some issues to work out. Both of them. He didn't see how he was going to help an adult, though. 

      "Harry, I have some really bad news." Snape suddenly said, pulling his head up to look at Harry. "I have to go back there, don't I?" Harry whispered. Snape sighed. "You might. You're going to have a trial in 2 weeks.  Not enough bloody time, if you ask me. I mean, you just got injured. They should give you time to heal." Snape said. "No rest for the murderers." Harry mumbled to himself. Snape, however, had heard what he said.

      "Harry, you're not a murderer. We've had this talk before, remember?" Harry just nodded his head, showing that he did indeed remember. He, of course, still didn't believe that it wasn't his fault that Cedric died. In fact, he knew that it was his fault. Harry immediately cut the train of thoughts off. He would think of them when he was in his room. When he could actually do something to release his pain.

      Suddenly, a thought struck Harry. What had Snape been screaming about? It was obviously a nightmare, but he didn't know that Snape had nightmares. He had never really thought about it before. Maybe he could ask Snape what it was about. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, but why were you screaming in your sleep?" "It was just a nightmare, Potter. Nothing else." Snape snapped. Harry jumped. He knew that he was taking a big risk in asking this question, but he really wanted to know. "What was it about?" Harry asked timidly. 

      Snape glared at Harry. He actually had the nerve to ask him that. He didn't think that he was actually about to tell Harry what is was about. "It was just a normal nightmare, Potter. Just like yours." Snape said, before walking out of the room. Harry paled a bit. He didn't have normal nightmares. 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

      A/N: Well, that's it for today. Didja like it? I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry that the chapter itself isn't very long. I intended to write more, but I have to get ready for Halloween. Yes, it took me that long to write this. I would've written a lot more, but I can't stay up that late writing it, y'know. Yes, I am going trick-or-treating. You're never too old for candy! I know exactly what I'm gonna be, too. I'm gonna be a Deatheater. Lol. Talk about Harry Potter obsessed. I'm gonna put a Dark Mark on my arm, and everything. The Dark Mark is pretty easy to draw, so yeah… 

      Hey, is anyone else goin' somewhere for Halloween? Haunted Houses, maybe? Again, thanks for the reviews! You all helped me so much. I hope this chapter meets your needs. Harry is probably gonna be very dark next chapter. Hey, I'm also making a website for all of my fanfiction. I currently only have this story posted there, and a bit of music. It has the same amount of chapters as this one, but if you want to visit is, go here: 

There might be a few problems with the site, but I'm still working on it, of course. Well, gotta go. See you all later!


	15. A Nice Breath of Fresh Air

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry my last chapter was a little messed up. I don't know what the problem was. I noticed that my web page link didn't work, and I'm sorry. Here's the web page: http:// w ww. angelfire. com /wizard2 /hpfanfiction /Webpage. html ßYou're gonna have to delete all of the spaces, though. I can't remember if I said it last time, but there _is_ music on some pages of the sight. 

      Okay, now I'm gonna leave some messages for my dear reviewers on Chapter 14:

**Narcissa-Malfoy-22: **Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the flashback, as well. I didn't know how people were going to react to that. I'm very touched that you think I'm a very talented writer. That's something you say if you really want to make me happy.

   My trick-or-treating went fine. Didn't get as much candy as I would've liked. Didn't get half as much chocolate as I would've liked, but my uncle gave us the candy that he bought. I didn't get to draw the mark on my arm cuz people were rushing me and my friend and I didn't have time. You are so lucky that you got to go to Fright Nite. I've been wanting to go there for so long now, but don't have enough money. Lol, the zombies sounded…nice. I'm glad that you had fun. Btw, I'll try to look at your fic and leave a review.

**AJ-Wolf-AJ: **:::Blush::: Am I really one of your favorites? That really makes me happy. To know that someone enjoys my work to say that. That you. Btw, Harry and Snape will have a lot more in common soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Heather Snape: **Yeah, nightmares _are_ sad. Ah, fighting over Sev, are we? Lol. Yeah, Sev is one on my most favorite characters, so I can see why. 

**Denise:** Yeah, I figured it was you who sent me the e-mails, but I just couldn't be sure. I hate mistaking people for other people. I feel so stupid afterwards. Lol. I'm sorry my website wasn't there. Word musta cut it out, or somethin'. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the flashback. You just gotta know that Sev was abused. I mean, it's in the way he acts. The things he says, and all that. Again, thanks for offering the help that you did. I'm very grateful.

**Mordsith Kalae:** I agree with you. I'm also a very big bookworm, and I read things like that all the time. There's rarely a time when my nose isn't stuck in a book. I'm glad that you like my writing.

**Milenn Cassandra Riddle: **Lol, yeah, that person really picked a stupid topic to complain about. :::Blush::: You really think that I'm a great author? Thanks _so_ much!

**A Frind: **You're welcome. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who's was a Deatheater for Halloween. Lol. Yes, Dumbledore might do something to them. If he does, it will most likely be painful and OOC. Lol. I'm glad I could take some stress from you. My name's Amber, and I'll be 13 on December 11th. Do you still wanna be friends now that you know my age? I mean, I don't really know any 15 year old that would hang out with a 13 year old. Except the boy I like, maybe, but that's it. But, then again, I only have two friends, so I never really gave it a chance. Just in case I miss your Birthday, Happy Birthday!! 

**Madam Whitbrook: **I'm sorry that my story isn't original. I can't help it, really. I write my story because that's how I feel. People don't have the exact same thing as me, so I make mine different. I don't really have a story plan for this story. I mean, I just write what comes out. I don't plan it, or anything. I hope some things in this story are original. Thanks for taking time to review the story!

**Kelek: **Well, he is in my story. Plus, when someone was interviewing JK, she said that Harry would sometimes get hit by Vernon, so I just made it a full on abuse story. 

**Lady Lily3: **I'll try to update my chapters a lot sooner. Sorry it takes so long.

**She-Elf4: **I'm glad that you took the time to read this. I can't wait to read your story. I think that it should be set in Harry's time. If you could, please make it in Harry's time? But, of course, it _is_ your story, so do whatever you want. I am _so _pleased that youlike my story!

**Ters: **Yup, it _is_ a dark fic. Lol. I'm glad you like it. Harry's powers? Well, in almost all of my unfinished fics on a different site, Harry had weird powers like these. You see, I'm _highly_ interested in Telekinesis, and Harry sort of…has that. But, I've read some fics where he's trained to control his new power, and all that, and I don't like'em much. So, Harry's powers, in this story, are just _there_. They're not there to be controlled, and all that, so…yeah.

**Tatil: **I'm glad to reply to your review. I, also, don't get many replies by people, but when I do, I'm extremely happy. Lol. And no, I haven't been to a mall in…well, years! Lol. And I've had most of my clothes for about 3 years, so no new ones, yet. Lol. My life revolves around ff.net, also. Well, that, and Clay Aiken. Lol. I hang out with my 2 friends, sometimes, but not very often. 

**Dragon Lady: **I'm sorry for sounding mean last time. I wasn't in the best of moods. Yeah, I, too, have seen a bunch of fics go that way, and then couldn't read them anymore. It…well, sucked is the only word to describe it. Lol. Don't worry, though, this fic won't be Severitus Challenge, or slash, or anything like that. 

**Barbarataku: **Thank you so much. I'm really not 13 yet, but I will be on December 11. That's close enough, though, right? Lol. Yeah, my mom really _does_ drive me nuts, but sometimes she's cool. Well, I don't know anyone who's mom is cool, but you know what I mean. Lol. 

**Cornflake: **Yeah, I know it was just a suggestion, but it was a little harsh. And I'm sorry for being a little…hateful. I didn't realize that you were trying to be humorous. Don't take it personally, I get that way sometimes.

**                                     Now for the people who reviewed on 'Chapter' 15:**

**Queenie: **Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me.

**Maggie: **Thanks.Yes, I think my mom's okay. She seems fine, but I know better than that. I'm glad that you're enjoying my story. 

**Sword Wielder - Firebreath: **Thanks for the compliment. Am I really a good writer? And with the trial, I'm a little lost. I don't know what to write for it. I'll probably have a vote. I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.

**Barbarataku: **Thank you so much, and I'll try to remember that.

**Lady Lily3: **:::Sigh::: Well, honestly, I don't know how dark my story is gonna get. Dark in some chapters, comfort in others, and then sometimes a mix of both. That's basically how it goes.

**Luna: **Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like my story.

**Jessyka: **I don't know._Should_ Harry win the trial? I'm gonna have a vote, so stay tuned. Yeah, they _do_ need each other. I'll be sure to tell my mom that. Thanks.

**Snowbunny3:** Yeah, I think my mom's okay. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks for the review.

**Cornflake: **Well, I could only wish that it was painless. Lung cancer, or any other kind of cancer, isn't very painless. But, who knows. They had him drugged on morphine, and all that for the last month that we found out he had cancer. Anyway…

**Tatil: **Thanks, and I'll be sure to e-mail you.

**Wynjara: **Thank you so much. I _need_ some good vibes.

   Okay, that's all the reviews that I got so far. Thanks everyone! By the way. If anyone has seen the movie 'Signs' with Mel Gibson, then they'll notice that I sort of stole a scene from there. Not _exactly_, but sort of. Okay, now I better get on with the story. Here ya go!

                    Chapter 15: A Nice Breath of Fresh Air

__________________________________________________________________________________________

      _Snape glared at Harry. He actually had the nerve to ask him that. He didn't think that he was actually about to tell Harry what is was about. "It was just a normal nightmare, Potter. Just like yours." Snape said, before walking out of the room. Harry paled a bit. He didn't have normal nightmares._

***************************************

      Harry sighed. He was highly confused by his professor's attitude towards him. He was nice, then he wasn't, and it just continued to switched. He didn't know what he was going to do. He decided that he would just go into his room and think of something there. That was more easy said then done, of course. After Harry's walk up the stairs, he was completely exhausted and in pain. He grabbed onto the wall for support as he left the room.

      When Harry finally got into his room, his breath was coming in short ragged gasps. He didn't understand it. He could walk up the stairs, but not be as tired as walking a few feet to his room. It was driving him crazy. He knew that he shouldn't even be walking around, but that didn't stop him. 

      Harry was just about to walk over to his trunk, when his scar burst with pain. The pain was so unbearable that he fell to the floor. The pain just continued to get worse with every breath Harry took. Harry felt something warm flowing between his fingers that were clutching his scar. He figured it was blood, but was in too much pain to really think about it.

      Tears were falling down Harry's face. He didn't know what was going on. Harry's scar continued to bleed. He also began to shiver violently, as if having a spasm attack. Harry rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face into the floor as if that would stop the pain. He furiously bit his lip to keep from screaming. 

      Harry could barely breath by this time. The pain still hadn't subsided at all. It may have even gotten worse. The carpet beneath him was soaked with blood, but he didn't have the will to move. He didn't know how long it had been since he had come through that door, but it felt like ages. It had probably only been about 10 minutes. 

      Suddenly there was a knock on Harry's door. Harry didn't answer. He heard his door open, and then a gasp. Snape ran over to Harry, and knelt down beside him. He noticed that Harry's breathing was highly irregular. "Make it stop." Harry whispered in a shaky voice. "Please, make the pain go away." Harry added. 

      Snape turned Harry onto his back, and then just stared in shock. Harry's face was completely covered in blood, and he was clutching painfully at his scar. Snape pried Harry's hands away, and blood gushed through. Harry's hands latched onto Snape's robes as his scar kept throbbing.

      Snape conjured up a towel, and he began to wash the blood off of Harry's face. After that, he put the towel on Harry's scar to try and make the blood stop coming out. After a while, the bleeding stopped, but Harry's hands still clenched Snape's robes. He was still shivering like mad, and his breathing was still coming out in painful gasps. 

      "Harry, try to calm down. Just breath slowly." Snape said, sitting Harry up against his bed. Harry acted like he didn't even hear him. His breathing just kept getting faster, like he had run a 10 mile marathon non-stop. Snape knew that he was hyperventilating.  He had to do something before Harry blacked out. 

      Snape grabbed Harry's shoulders, and place him into his lap (A/N: Like the part in Signs where Mel Gibson places his son in his lap when he's having an asthma attack in the basement.) "Harry, try to breath with me. Take deep breaths." Snape said, trying to get Harry to breath normally. 

             ::::::Harry's POV:::

     _ I can't breath. The pain has subsided, but I still can't breath. I think I remember something like this happening at the Dursley's before. What do they call it? Asthma? Yeah, that's it. Snape's trying to get me to breath, and I'm desperately trying to tell him something. I can't talk. I'm now taking short gasps for breaths. My throat is burning with the air trying to force it's way in. I think I'm dying._

             ::::::End of Harry's POV:::

      Harry's breathing was reduced greatly, now taking in only short, painful gasps. Snape was trying his best to help him, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Pro-fe-ssor. C-an't br-ea-th. A-asth-ma." That was all Harry could say, before he started coughing. He had used too much air to so those very few words. Snape understood what he said, though. He grabbed his wand, trying to think of the correct spell to use. When he finally came up with one, he cast it immediately. 

      Harry began to take deep breaths, swallowing the air greedily. To say that Harry was exhausted was an understatement. Spending the last few minutes trying to gulp down air and not succeeding really tired him. He leaned his head against Snape's chest. Harry realized that he was shaking like a leaf. He also noticed that he had tears streaking down his face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, though. He just continued to shake. 

      Snape noticed that Harry was shaking. He himself was shaking a bit too, but it went by unnoticed. "You're okay, Harry. You're okay." Snape whispered. Harry unwillingly let out a small sob. He was scared. It wasn't very often that you almost bleed to death from a scar, and stop breathing, only to be comforted by your most hated enemy. 

      After about 10 minutes, Snape found out that Harry had, again, fallen asleep. He decided to put him to bed. He picked Harry up, and laid him in his bed. As Snape was about to walk away, a small hand gently took hold of his. He looked, and saw that Harry was awake, and looking pleadingly up at him. "Please don't leave me." Harry whispered. Snape felt his heart clench. "Don't worry, I won't." Snape replied. He conjured up a chair, and sat in it.

      Harry's eyes began to droop. For some reason, he felt safe when Snape was around. Like nothing could harm him. Except maybe in his dreams. He knew that bad things happened in his dreams, but he didn't want to think of that right now. He just wanted to sleep. He was tired from the day's events. His eyes closed completely, and images began to stir in his mind. Bad images. Images of murder, blood, and Voldemort.

      _"Well, my fellow Deatheaters, it seems we have a traitor on our side. I don't know who it is, but I have my suspicions. I bet our new prisoner knows who it is." At this, two Deatheaters dragged forward a woman with black elegant hair that went all the way to the small of her back. She had very pale skin, and her eyes were a brilliant shocking blue color. She was wearing long, ragged robes that were torn in various places. Harry was mesmerized by her beauty. _

_      "Engel, do you care to explain who our dear traitor is?" Voldemort asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I will never tell you anything! You are a horrible monster who should be killed!" Engel screamed. "I will give you one more chance to answer me. Is your lousy offspring the traitor?" Voldemort yelled. "Death before dishonor." Engel whispered defiantly. "Very well, then. Aveda Kedavra!" Voldemort called, before a jet of green light hit Engel square in the chest._

_      "You will be very sorry for not answering me. You've just put your own son in danger. Rest in peace, Engel Snape." Voldemort whispered coldly. "Everyone, the traitor is the one and only, Severus Snape. We will use him for his abilities, and then kill him."_

      Harry shot up. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his heart was racing. He couldn't believe what just happened. He looked around, and saw Snape still sitting in his chair. Snape was staring off to space, oblivious to Harry. A shiver went trough Harry's body as the dream replayed in his head. Was that really Snape's mum? 

      When Snape finally became aware that Harry was awake, their eyes met. Snape saw utter fear in Harry's eyes. "What's the matter?" Snape asked, concerned. Harry shook his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no!", Harry whispered. "Harry, what is it? What happened?", Snape asked, beginning to feel fearful. "Traitor…Voldemort…Engel Snape.", Harry started babbling. 

      A flash of pain crossed Snape's eyes. "What about her?", Snape asked softly. "She's…Voldemort killed her!", Harry said. Snape shook his head furiously. "No! She was already dead! My father killed her!", Snape kept saying. "Professor-", "She was already dead.", "I saw-", "She was already dead!", "Professor, I saw Voldemort kill her!", "NO! SHE WAS ALREADY DEAD!", Snape, who was standing up with fists clenched, screamed. 

      Harry saw Snape's eyes glitter. Not with anger, but with unshed tears. Snape blinked furiously, and then turned his head. "Professor, are-are you okay?", Harry asked softly. "I'm fine! What's it to you, anyway?", Snape said coldly. "Well I…never mind.", Harry said, agitated. All he was trying to do was be helpful. But he couldn't even do that, could he? Harry bloody Potter wasn't supposed to help people, he was supposed to kill them. _Great_, Harry thought. _Just bloody great!_

      Snape started to walk out of the bedroom door, when Harry said something. "Professor, where are you going?", he asked timidly. "Out. I'm going out. I'll be back later.", Snape said stiffly, before walking out the door. Harry heard him stomping down the stairs, and then a few minutes later, a door slamming. He knew Snape was going, like a lot of people who had horrible lives, to get drunk. Harry shuddered to think of what Snape was like when he was drunk. The last time he saw Snape with a drink, he had only taken a few drinks and he was horrible; but when he was completely drunk? _Oh God_, Harry thought. _Help me._

********************

      It had been two days, and Snape still wasn't back yet. Harry could very well fend for himself, for his wound didn't hurt as much, but he was extremely worried. What if Snape wasn't coming back? Harry often thought of that question. He would've contacted Dumbledore, but he didn't know how. There were no owls, and there were no special powders to use for the fireplace. He figured Snape must have hidden them for some strange reason.

      Harry was currently in his room, cradling a small blade. He had just discovered the wonders of its uses. He didn't really know where he got it at. It was just like the knife that he conjured up. It was just…there. Harry looked over his wrist, and saw the cuts. They were only a couple days old. He started doing it the same day that Snape left. It was an easy release for his pain. He was about to make one more cut, before he heard the front door open. He heard some climbing on the stairs, and then some stumbling. 

      Harry peeked his head out of his bedroom door, and saw Snape lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Harry guessed that he just passed out. He ran out into the hallway, and crouched down next to Snape. He had to plug his nose from the awful stench. The smell of hard liquor on Snape was enough to make a person gag. Harry sighed. He gently grabbed Snape's arm , and hoisted him to his feet. They both began stumbling into Snape's bedroom. Harry, from the weight, and Snape from the beer. 

      Snape began tumbling towards the ground, but Harry struggled and finally succeeded in getting him up as straight as he could. "Come on, Professor.", Harry ground out. They finally made it to Snape's bed. Harry laid him down, and then backed away. He didn't want to be around him while drunk as much as possible. So, Harry headed off towards his room. As he was about to leave, he heard a voice call him. "Potter." Harry turned around, and saw that Snape, with his eyes barely opened, was looking straight at him. 

      "Y-yes?", Harry stuttered. "Potter, m'sorry. I shouldn' 'ave left you. But I was so upset. Things wif my mum. My f-father killed her, see? He was a abusive bastard.", Snape drawled on in his drunk voice. "Professor, I don't think you should be telling me this.", Harry said. "Hmm? 'otter, what are you doin' in my room? I's mine, now get out!", Snape said forcefully. Harry shot out of there like a balloon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

      A/N: Hey all. I'm so sorry that it was short. I just figured that I've been without posting long enough. I hope that you liked the chapter. It may not have been what you all expected, but a few ideas got to me. You can probably bet that there will be more cutting in the next chapter. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't flame. Just don't read it anymore. 

   Okay, now with a vote. I want you all to vote on if Harry will win the trial and live with Snape, or lose the trial, stay with the Dursley's for a while, and get tortured more. Majority wins. Just review and tell me what you want. The deadline is in the next two chapters. That doesn't necessarily mean that the trial will be in the next two chapters, but that's just the deadline. Thanks you all so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it, and I hope that your not all _that_ discouraged about my chapter. 


	16. My Suffering, My Bleeding

**Regular Reviews:**

Marauding Critic: I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, when I write, I show a lot of my feelings that I wouldn't normally tell anyone about. Lol, I'm glad you think I'm writing 'one hell of a great story'. 

Eliza: Wow. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I'm glad that everything's going as expected for the characters. Thanks! 

Ruth: Nope, I don't have the story planned at all. The thoughts just form in my head at the spur of the moment. I don't really like having things planned. Lol. I'm a bit more spontaneous than that. If you don't really like Harry hurting himself, then you won't like this chapter much. It's gonna have lots of Harry angst and things that follow. You're right, that kind of thing does happen. I've dealt with it all my life from the people close to me, so I know what it's like. I have have my own perspective from personal times alone in my room, but I don't want to get into that. As for Snape. I have a few things in mind about how he'll find out about Harry, but I can't pick one. He'll find out soon enough, though. 

MiakaChan5: Um, o..k. Well, since I'm a very weird person, I'll take that as a compliment. 

AJ-Wolf-AJ: Lol. Yeah, Snape's mom is a thing that just popped into my head one day, and I put it down. I wasn't sure how everyone would deal with it, but I didn't get any flames, so I guess they liked it okay. And of course, there will be more of Voldemort screwing things up. He always does. 

Awen: Wow! Are you really gonna add me to your favorite stories? That would be great! Thank you so much! Snape will realize how bad Harry's dreams are soon enough. 

Rubberduckie713: Yeah, I love Harry cutting. Most of the time, anyway. And I don't know where I would be if Harry weren't tortured. Lol. Hmmm. So, do you want Harry to win or lose the trial? You don't have to vote, of course. I probably missed it, so here's a belated Happy Birthday: Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rubberduckie! Happy birthday to yoooouuuuuuu!!!!!!!! Lol. 

Animealam: I'm glad you like my story. I don't know. For some reason I love Harry cut stories. If you don't like it that much though, then you won't like this chapter all to well. Has lost of Harry cutting stuffs. I'm glad I got the right reaction of Snape down. I wasn't sure how likely it would be to people. And about sending Harry back to the Dursleys extending the story, I didn't actually plan on ending this story anytime soon. At all. Lol. I never really even thought about ending it. I guess that's what happens when you don't plan your story out. I don't know, I sort of thought of this story going on forever. Lol. That's impossible, though. Harry has to older someday, and...well, die. Lol, Voldie and the Death Eaters really does sound like a band. There is an actual band called Harry and the Potters, though. I've heard some of their songs at a web site. They were so corny. Lol. I forgot what the web site was, though. I might have Harry get an asthma attack at the trial. Nice suggestion! 

Padawan JanAQ: Yeah, Harry should be resting, but him being Harry Potter changes that fact. Poor Harry. :::Dramatic sigh::: Lol. Yeah, I might have Snape start tutoring Harry. That would be cool. 

Dragon Lady: Yeah, I have to have the angst. I think almost every chapter has angst in it. Snape being drunk. I know it was a long shot, but I just had in mind a typical person finding out news that would completely distraught them. Yeah, I'm not gonna have Snape hit Harry at all in this story. That would just completely ruin their upcoming trust. 

Ters: There'll be more action soon. Lol. Snape's gonna be a bit more evil in this chapter. Well, kinda a lot more evil. Heh, heh. 

Werewolf6225: Lol. Now don't destroy the computer! The computer is your friend...well, most of the time anyway. Lol. I think this is the first or second write-more-story-or-else threat I've got. Heh. 

Roseaxis: Lol. I think all people every now and then like Harry torture. I, for one, absolutely love Harry torture. Lol. 

Riley: Wow, talk about a long review. Lol. I always love them , though. Of course, this chapter is going to be a tad bit darker than the ones before. By the way,a bout you asking how long my story will be for, I really don't know. I never even thought about ending it before people started to bring it up. I love writing this story. When I do end it, it will be a long time from now. I mean, you see how I made the first...maybe not even a week, last here. If Harry wins or loses the trial doesn't make this story longer or shorter. Either way just makes more adventures. Lol. It's safe to say, though, that this story won't be ending for quite a while. Even if I lose all of my reviewers and they all flame me, I'd still continue. I'd be pretty pissed off if that happened, but I'd still continue nonetheless. Lol. Btw, the end of your reviews don't get annoying. At least you reviewed. I love getting reviews. 

Heather Snape: I'm sorry about the cutting thing. I just had to add that because it's better than me cutting myself. Oddly enough, when Harry does it, it sorta helps me release pent up feelings, so I don't actually have to do it in real life. Do you get what I mean? I hope so. 

**Reviews for people who want Harry to lose the trial:**

Queenie: I'm glad you loved the chapter. I think that Harry losing the trial will definitely have more suspense. Lol. I already have some things in mind if Harry loses. I also have some stuff in mind if Harry wins. Lol. 

UR Name: Lol. Who doesn't love Harry torture? Don't worry, cuz there's lots of that in here already, and more to come. Especially if Harry loses the trial. Heh, heh. 

Lilyangel20: Hi, I'm glad you like my story! I'm also very flattered that you think I'm an incredible writer. :::Blush::: I'm happy that you added me to your favorites list! I'll be sure to e-mail you if I want to talk. Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday. 

She-Elf4: Heh. I love Harry cutting. Just wait until Snape finds out. He'll go ballistic. *Hint, hint* Lol. Even if Harry wins the trial, this is still gonna be a relatively long story as I stated to someone else. I gotta have the right amount of Harry torture to leave me satisfied. Lol. 

Sword Wielder - Firebreath: Lol. Well, that's putting it bluntly that you want Harry to lose. Weather he loses or wins, I'm still gonna have tons of Harry torture. Thanks for the compliment, also! 

Ur name: Lol. If the votes add up, I'll try. But, ahem, didn't you already vote? Lol. 

Tati1: Lol. Yup, my life really is like that, and it's getting worse. But, why am I laughing, you ask? Because of the irony of it! Lol. Actually, I'm in a good mood right now. Despite the fact that my aunt died a few days ago, I'm in a good mood. Lol. Weird, huh? I'm sorry your life is tough, though. Hope I can make you feel better! But this chapter will most likely depress people. I'll respond to anyone's reviews if it's more than 2 words, and if I don't lose them. Lol. 

Me: Lol. I'll try...if this side wins, anyway. 

Zhan Black: Ack, don't be sorry about my grandpa. I'm over it now. I can only hope that my mom gets better, also. She's not, though. Grr. I'm glad that you like my story! 

Tenya Star: I'm glad you like my story! 

This person sent me an e-mail saying that she wanted Harry to lose the trial. She said that she couldn't review cuz something was wrong with her computer, so don't flame me saying that I'm making up people to vote. Lol: Horsehuminum: E-mail: Lose the trial 

**Reviews for people who want Harry to win the trial:**

Athenakitty: Dumbledore will mention it in time, and Harry will also tell Snape later. Either in this chapter or the next. 

Wynjara: Lol. I gotta agree with you that Fudge is a moron. Maybe he'll screw with the trial, and maybe not. It just depends on my mood. Lol. And I think we all gotta act like 5 year olds sometimes. Even at name calling. Lol. I can assure you that either way, Snape will do something very *creative* to the Dursleys. Mua ha ha ha. Lol. 

Ckat44: I'm sorry you didn't like Snape getting drunk. I just tried to think of what the average person would do if information like that was discovered. Especially with the life that Snape had. With the cutting, Snape will find out. Most likely in this chapter. But that's not before Harry does some more damage to himself. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. Heh heh. 

Lady Lily3: I'm glad you liked the chapter. So far, there's a tie about the win/lose trial thing. Hopefully we'll receive some tie breakers! 

Angiewolf: I don't know if Harry's gonna go to Hogwarts in my story. He probably will, but it won't be for a while. Yeah, I'm sorry about the words and jumpiness. I know I move things a bit too fast, but it's just me being anxious for things to happen. I'll try to sow things down a bit. I'm not sure how that will happen, cuz if the chapter is too boring for more, I'll either make it really short, or I couldn't even write it at all. I'd lose my concentration. I'll try, though. 

Mikee: Hmmmm. I'm not saying no to your offer, I'd just have to see what everyone votes for and stuff. I really like what you said. It's a brilliant idea that I might actually try. But if I don't try your idea, don't be offended, cuz i really do like this idea. 

Madame Moony: Hmmm. Well, if Harry does go back to the Dursleys, then they're definitely going to abuse him. Well, maybe not Petunia. 

Awen: Lol. Snape kidnap Harry. That's an original idea. I'm not laughing at you, though, cuz it's really not a bad idea. Nah, I don't think that Harry would become the next Voldemort, but he does live in misery. Lol. 

Jessyka: Lol. Calm down. If the majority of the people want Harry to win the trial, then he'll win. Lol. 

Here's another e-mail vote: Hematite9: I vote that Harry should win the trial and go live with Snape. Anyway, let me know when you are going to have the next chapter out so that I will know when to look for it. Thanks! 

****************** 

A/N: Well I got a lot of reviews this time. Lol. Just in case people were wondering, there's a tie, currently, between the people who want Harry to win the trial and the people who want Harry to lose the trial. If anyone counts and comes back wrong, here's the reason why: Someone voted twice. Lol. Anyway. Sorry this took so long to get posted. I didn't have any ideas at first, and then Fanfiction.net e-mailed me and told me that I was temporarily banned for putting up an author's note. That really pissed me off cuz I think it's a new rule, and who's gonna read the rules twice? I think I read it somewhere, I just didn't really comprehend it. My mistake. It still makes me mad, though. 

Sorry if this has any spelling mistakes. I'm at my grandma's house, and my uncle's keyboard is kinda messed up. Whenever I push a certain letter, it doesn't type. Plus the keyboard is in the wrong place then what I'm used to. Lol. Grr. Bad news everyone. Well, sorta bad news. My aunt died a few days ago. I dind't know her or anything, but it still came as a shock. 

Um...this chapter is gonna be kinda dark. More Harry cutting in this chapter. Snape's gonna be more evil in this chapter, so beware. Lol. Well, here ya go, chapter 16. 

Chapter 16: My Suffering, My Bleeding 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry ran into his room, and quietly shut his door. He didn't want to upset Snape any further. He plopped down on his bed, and laid down on his back. He began staring at the ceiling. Harry hated having a dysfunctional family. Why couldn't his parents be alive? If not that, then why couldn't the Dursleys love him like he was part of the family? That's all he really wanted. To be loved. Sure, he had Ron and Hermione, but that wasn't the same. He wanted a mum and a dad, but instead, he had no one. 

He had once thought, a few days ago, that Snape could maybe provide that; no matter how stupid and hopeless it sounded. Harry just wanted someone. Snape had at least showed comfort and a little bit of concern for him. Harry sighed. He would never have anyone. He would continue on to make peoples lives miserable. 

Harry fell asleep with these thoughts in mind. His nightmares were horrible that night. They were almost lifelike. He kept having dreams of Snape coming into his room, sometimes drunk and sometimes sober, and hitting him. All night long Harry had these nightmares, until they etched themselves into his brain. 

Harry awoke with a start when he heard his door squeak open. He shot up, backed up against the wall, and threw his hands up in front of his face protectively. He saw a head peep in the door. "Jus' making sure." Snape said, his voice still a little slurred. "I-I'm fine." Harry said, his back still pressed against the wall. Snape left, and shut the door. Harry listened quietly for his footsteps the die down, and then lowered his defenses. 

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so he quietly got out of his bed and sat cross-legged on the floor. He reached into his back pocket, and got his blade out. He fingered it slightly, running one finger along the sharp edge. Blood began to seep onto the blade as he did so. He pulled his finger back slightly. He hadn't realized that the blade was that sharp. 

He smiled as he slid the blade across his wrist. As he did so, a few stray drops of blood fell from his pale wrist and onto the floor unknowingly. As more blood began to creep slowly down his arm Harry conjured up a towel, though he did so without his wand. He gently wrapped the towel around his arm. 

Blood began to seep through the towel, and Harry wondered if he had cut too deep this time. Harry applied more pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He didn't want Snape to see him like this when he woke up. He would probably yell at him, just like his uncle always did. Harry shook his head, ridding those thoughts. He didn't want to think about his uncle right now. As a matter of fact, he didn't want to think about anything that had happened there. He didn't want to think about Voldemort, Death Eaters, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, or Snape. He just wanted his mind to be blank for once. But that never came to the Boy Who Lived. He always had something on his mind. Something terrible. 

Then, Harry was blessed with a wonderful thought. One person that could always make things better, or at least try. Sirius, his godfather. A small smile came to his face. He missed Sirius so much, but he hadn't been able to right to him. Sirius was away on an important mission. Harry's smile vanished completely. What would Sirius think of him now? After what the Dursleys did to him. Would he look upon Harry with disgust? Or maybe even hatred? 

Harry gave a small sob as that thought crossed his mind. The only person that had ever loved him like a parent would and visa versa would probably hate him. Harry angrily wiped his tears away, realizing how weak he was. He hated being weak, yet here he was, crying over someone. How pathetic he was. 

Harry unwrapped his arm, throwing the bloody towel under the bed waiting to dispose of it later. Harry sighed. He'd have to go to the bathroom and wash the blood off of his arm. He got up, and strode over to his bathroom. He flipped on the light, and turned on the water in the sink. He flinched as the water touched his deeply cut flesh. The cold water made it burn. Harry quickly scrubbed his arm, and then dried it with a towel. 

As Harry walked out from the bathroom, he glanced at the clock. It was already 7:30 AM. There wasn't any sunlight in Harry's room, though, as he had charmed the window to always make it look like night. He had become quite skill full with his new power. He could do anything without a wand that most wizards could only do with a wand. 

Harry headed over to his wardrobe, selecting one of Dudley's more longer sleeved shirts and a pair of pants. He quickly changed, leaving his pajamas strewn across the floor. He gently opened his door, not wanting to make any noise. He didn't want to make Snape mad. 

He trekked down the stairs, feeling quite a bit of pain from the 'visit' with he Dursleys. He must of hurt himself even more last night while lifting Snape. He got to the bottom of the stairs and went into the living room. Not seeing Snape anywhere, he headed for the kitchen. When he didn't see Snape in there either, he began to wonder what had happened to him. Snape was always up before him. 

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead, realizing his stupidity. Of course Snape wasn't up yet. He would most likely have a hangover. A very bad hangover at that. Harry shivered, wondering how Snape would react to Harry. What if he hits me?, Harry thought to himself. Although Snape said that he would never hit a child, he still couldn't shake that feeling off. 

Harry didn't know if he should make breakfast or not. His aunt always made him make breakfast, but when his uncle had a hangover he would always slap Harry because the smell of the food would make him sick, or so his uncle said. His uncle would always slap Harry again because he said that the sight of him made him sick also. 

He decided not to make breakfast. He wasn't all to hungry, anyway. In fact, the thought of food right now made him feel a bit nauseous. His stomach felt close to painful. Harry just got him a glass of water, and sat at the table. He took a few sips of the water and then just stared into it, thinking. 

Harry was so lost in thought that when he heard a sharp, "Potter!", he jumped so much that he knocked his glass of water over. The glass fell onto the ceramic tile, and broke into a thousand little pieces. Harry, in a panic, quickly crouched onto the ground and began to pick up the pieces of glass. Harry was shaking so much now. He was scared that Snape was going to yell at him...or worse. 

"Potter, are you always this clumsy? Hurry and pick it up!", Snape snapped, making Harry even more shakier. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to!", Harry called out, still picking the pieces up. A few very small pieces of glass dug into his skin. Harry didn't notice, though. He just wanted to get the job done. Harry gathered the glass in his hand and walked over to the trash can, dropping the glass in. 

Harry felt a sting in his hand so he turned it over to look at it. He saw blood lightly covering his palm. Nothing to worry about, Harry thought. He could always get the glass out later. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a chair scrape across the floor. Snape was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. Harry just continued to stand where he was, afraid to make a move. 

"S-sir, are you alright?", Harry asked with a slightly shaky voice. "Yes Potter. I feel like running 3 miles non-stop. Just peachy.", Snape answered sarcastically. "Oh", Harry answered softly. "Yes, oh.", Snape said sourly. Harry sat down at the table, and began to think of something. He was concentrating really hard on a certain object. 

All of a sudden, a purple-ish pill popped up in front of Snape. "Showing off Potter?", Snape asked coldly. Harry's anger spiked up. "No sir, but I thought it might make you feel better. It used to help my uncle when he had a raging headache and he felt sick. That and beating the hell out of me. Would you like a go at it? You know you want to. You just want to give me a good kick. Break a few bones, y'know? I mean, that's what my uncle used to do. It could be a new thing for you.", Harry snapped. 

Harry crossed his arms glaring coldly at Snape. A plate flew out of the cabinet and zoomed across the room. It would've hit Snape in the head if he hadn't ducked. Instead, it hit the refrigerator door and crashed. Like the cup, the plate broke and went all over the place. Harry's breathing was ragged and he was having a hard time controlling the rest of his anger. He didn't know why he felt so angry. 

Harry closed his eyes and began to count to ten. He hated it when he feelings got out of control. Everything went haywire. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Snape. He was staring at Harry wide-eyed. "I-I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to-to do all of this.", Harry rushed through his words so that Snape probably couldn't understand him. 

Snape's eyes immediately went stone cold, and Harry swore that the temperature dropped. "Potter, if I ever hear you say those words to me again you will regret it for the rest of your pathetic little life!", Snape said in a dangerously low voice. Harry almost laughed. Snape said he wasn't going to hit him, but he would still make Harry regret saying anything like that for the ret of his life. What was it that he would do if he wasn't going to beat him? Lock him in his room until death? 

"Yes sir.", Harry said, head bowed. Harry didn't notice Snape swallow the purple looking pill, and he also missed the look of surprise on his face when the effects took place. "Potter did you eat yet?", Snape said, remembering to bring the pill up in a later conversation. "Not hungry.", Harry muttered. 

Harry hadn't forgotten about the ever-growing pain in his stomach. The pain was much more worse than before. Harry's nails dug into the wooden table that he was currently sitting at. Splinters of wood cut into his nails, but Harry was in too much pain to care. As a sudden sharp pain cut into his stomach, he gave an inaudible hiss of pain. 

Harry clutched his stomach, where he felt dampness touch his skin. Blood. How had the wound reopened? Harry was in no state to think at that time. He began to take deep breaths, trying to not be seen nor heard by Snape. That didn't quite work, though. "Potter are you okay?", Snape asked. Harry gave a short laugh, and more blood gushed out. "Yes professor. I feel like running 3 miles non-stop. Just peachy.", Harry said, remembering what Snape had said to him. 

Snape imediatley got up from his chair when he saw all the color drain from Harry's face. He saw Harry holding onto his stomach, right where he got shot. Snape's eyes went wide when he saw the blood coming from the cracks between Harry's fingers. 

Harry gave one last look at Snape, before he passed out completely. Snape bent down and swooped him up, realizing with a shock that Harry weighed close to nothing now. He knew that he didn't weigh that much before, but now he weighed even less. Much less than before. Snape half wondered how this kid had survived. The other half was more intent on rescuing him. 

He quickly brought Harry over to the couch, having no time to run him up the stairs. Blood had already stained half of Harry's shirt, and Snape needed to do something fast. He pulled Harry's shirt off, and used his wand to try and stop the bleeding. It only made it stop bleeding a little bit, but it was a start. Snape conjured up a potion with his wand and slowly tipped it into Harry's mouth. He knew he wasn't supposed to give Harry anymore potions, but he knew the side affects of this one and they weren't all too bad. 

The blood that was currently coming out of Harry's stomach came to a sudden hault. Snape sighed in relief. He wondered what had made the wound reopen, just like Harry had previously wondered. Snape then caught sight of something on Harry's arm. His sleeve had rolled up a little bit, and Snape had just caught sight of a cut. Snape crept closer, rolling the sleeve up more. He gasped when he saw all of the marks on Harry's wrist. He stared at them for a minute, before lowering his gaze. "Not you too, Harry.", Snape whispered sadly. 

************************************* 

3 hours had passed, and Hary still hadn't woken up. He was in a fitful sleep, a light sheen of sweat lining his face. He kept tossing and turning, and all Snape could do was sit next to him and will him to wake up. Harry gave a yell before sitting straight up. 

As Harry sat up, he bumped into Snape. Harry gave one look at him before wrapping his frail arms around his neck. Harry began to cry into the nape of Snape's neck. He gave loud heart wrenching cries, as one would do if they saw their loved ones being brutally murdered. 

Snape was shocked for a minute before he too wrapped his arms around Harry. He was crying so hard that you couldn't even tell what he was saying; but Snape did hear him say, "I don't want you to die." "Harry, I'm not going to die.", Snape said, his long burried heart breaking in two. "Please don't leave me.", Harry whispered. ____________________________________________________________________________ 

A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. Like I said before, I probably have some spelling mistakes in here from the stupid keyboard. Please don't flame me if you don't like this chapter! If you do flame me, I'll chunk them out the window. Anyways. Lol. Um. I'm sorry it's not very long. I'm also sorry that the author's response is so long. I had a lot of reviews. Lol. Well, I gotta go now. I'ts 4:30 AM, and I've been typing all night. If my mom catches me up, I'm sure to be banned from the computer for quite a while. Hope you all liked the chapter! 


	17. Crawling Deep Within Myself

** Regular Reviews:**   


AJ-Wolf-AJ: Thanks for the cheers! Lol. You'll have to see about the vision thing. Could be a vision, could just be a nightmare. Muaha :::cough, cough, cough::: hahahahaha. Hmm. Ruined the evil moment. Grrr. And actually, about my aunt, I don't even know if she had a husband. Lol. I never really thought about her husband. 

Wynjara: Lol. More angst on the way. Nope, Snape sure isn't a pleasant drunk. Not many are. Lol. 

Athenakitty: Lol. Do you usually ask all questions? Yup, Harry's a cutter, he can't control his feelings, and the reason why he's bleeding is in this chapter. 

CrazyNProud: Lol. I like the screen name. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one. 

Pip3: Lol. You're making me blush! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love my story!!! 

She-Elf4: Lol. It is funny that the votes were tied. How many times does that happen? I'm glad you liked my chapter. 

Moni: Yep. Poor Harry. Muahahaha! Oh, I mean, poor, poor Harry. 

Padawan JanAQ: I'm glad you like my fic. Harry will pull through...at least in this chapter. Lol. 

MoonyGirGinny: Yup, I have a lot of suspense in this fic. I'm glad you like it. 

Agnei Smith: I'm really glad you like my story! Lol, yeah, if my mom doesn't ban me it'll be her boyfriend. He's more strict than her and he has ways of finding out if I was online at a time and all that. I can only hope that he'll leave my mom's computer alone cuz that's the one I'm on. Lol. If he does ban me at least I'll have time to plan what I'm gonna do for next chapter. Thank you for reading my story!   
  
** 'Win the Trial' Reviews**:   


Lady Lily3: If Harry _does_ lose the trial, please don't be too disappointed! I have good plans for either side. Both of them have lots of angst and Voldemort and all that good stuff.   
  
**'Lose the Trial' Reviews**:   


Narcissa-Malfoy-22: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Plenty of things have been going on and..ugh. Exhausting. Lol. There would be a whole lot of angst if Harry lost the trial. I already have it planned…sorta. Lol.   
***********************************************   


*******PLEASE READ*******  
A/N: Hey everyone. I still need some votes so I won't make this chapter the deadline. Next chapter will be the deadline for votes. I had an uneven amount of votes, but I accidentally deleted the e-mail that someone sent me and I don't remember their name. I didn't think too many people would be happy if the opposing side won just because I said someone sent me an e-mail and I couldn't find it. I don't want to make anyone mad. Lol. 

Some people are tryin' to send me on a guilt trip if the opposing side wins. It's not my decision. It's the people's decision. Please send in some votes! Either e-mail or regular reviews. You can vote again if you voted on a previous chapter. Just please, send in those votes! 

By the way, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. You really put a smile on my face. That's so rare these days. Thanks! I'm sorry my chapters take too long. I don't really have that much time to write. If it makes any sense at all, I don't write as much on the weekends as I do on the weekdays...unless I'm at my grandma's house. My mom's boyfriend comes down on weekends and looks at my stuff and all that. It's quite annoying. I don't like my mom and her b/f reading this cuz it has a bunch of stuff that would worry them. Lol. 

Well, I guess I better stop rambling and get on with the story. Here it is!! 

Chapter 17: Crawling Deep Within Myself   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  


Snape had tried reasoning with Harry that he wasn't going to leave him, but he wouldn't listen. Harry kept insisting that he had seen it happen. Snape, not knowing that Harry had visions, thought that the Dark Lord had just planted them there. 

Harry was so hysterical that he began to hyperventilate. He was taking short gasps of air while trying to talk at the same time. "Harry, listen to me. You need to stop crying, okay?", Snape said, trying to calm Harry down. Harry abruptly stopped, still gasping for air. Snape was surprised that Harry had stopped so fast. All because he told him to? 

"Harry, take some deep breathes, okay? Some deep, slow breaths.", Snape said, making sure Harry understood him. He began doing as Snape had said, and eventually his breathing went back to normal. "Is that better?", Snape asked. "Yes sir. Thank you.", Harry said softly. 

Snape raised his hand to run his fingers through his hair when Harry threw his hands over his head. "Please don't", Harry whispered. If Snape thought he couldn't feel any worse, he was wrong. 

"Harry, please understand that I won't hit you. Never in my lifetime will I hit you, or any other child for that matter. I may yell, snap, or throw sarcastic remarks your way, but I will never hit you. Do you understand that?", Snape explained, looking at Harry intently. 

Harry wasn't sure if he could trust Snape not to hit him. He was so used to getting beat that he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone anymore. "Harry?", Snape asked. He was getting a bit nervous with Harry not answering. 

"It's just that, all my life I've been beaten in some way by my uncle. That makes things really hard. Then, what with last night and all…", Harry trailed off, looking at the ground. 

Snape realized with a jolt that he didn't remember anything from last night. That was the first time that he had drank so much that he blacked out. "What happened last night?", Snape asked, fearing that he might've done something to Harry. 

Harry looked up at Snape, wondering if he should say. "Do you promise not to get mad?", Harry asked meekly. "I promise.", Snape answered. "Well, last night, I was in my room when I heard you coming up the stairs. All of a sudden I heard a crash, so I looked to see what had happened. Turns out you fell down and weren't able to get up. So I, um, carried you to your room.", Harry explained this and stopped to get a breath. 

Snape was quite shocked that Harry had carried him to his room. That must've been why his wound reopened. "When you were finally in your bed I was heading out the door when you started talking to me. You started saying all of this stuff about how…how your father used to…used to…", Harry was having a bit of trouble explaining that bit and Snape noticed. "Used to beat me?", he suggested. Harry nodded. 

"I kept telling you that you shouldn't be telling that to me, and then you just yelled at me to get out of your room.", Harry said, avoiding what happened after he ran back into his own room. Snape was quiet for a minute, before softly asking, "Did you have any nightmares?" 

Whatever color left in Harry's face vanished at the question. "About me?", Snape asked, dreading the answer. "In my dreams, you would come into my room and hit me. You would scream and yell at me for being a burden to you and the rest of the wizarding world.", Harry said quietly. 

"Is that why you cut yourself Harry? Because you think you're a burden? Because you think no one cares?", Snape concluded. Harry looked up sharply at his professor, fear instilled in his eyes. "Yes Harry, I know about that." 

Harry was speechless. He was horrified that Snape had found out. "Let me see your wrist.", Snape said suddenly. Harry reluctantly rolled up his sleeve, and showed his wrist to Snape. Snape gently took it in his hand, closely examining the cuts and scratches. 

He traced one finger around the most previous cut; the one that wouldn't stop bleeding. Harry shivered when he heard the echoes of many screams. "You were particularly upset when you did this one. The screams that you just heard were your own inner demons. You had some pretty morbid thoughts whilst doing this one." 

"How do you know what my thoughts were?", Harry asked a bit angrily. Snape tapped his head with his finger. "While you heard the screams, I heard your thoughts.", Snape said. Harry pulled his arm back, not wanting Snape to hear anymore of his thoughts. 

"I can tell you right now that your godfather does not hate you. He loves you and he always will.", Snape explain to Harry. "Harry, please don't do this to yourself. You have no idea what you're getting into. What you're doing is like a disease. If you don't get help, you could die.", Snape said. 

"What would you know about it?", Harry spat angrily. Snape almost laughed out loud at the question. "What would I know about it? Seems that I would know a lot about it.", Snape said, before he rolled up the sleeve to his robes. 

Harry's eyes widened at what he saw. White scars ran all the way up and down Snape's arm. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me Harry, and you'd be surprised at the things I could tell you."   
****************************   


There were 3 more days until the trial, and Harry had crawled deeper into himself. He only spoke when he was asked a question or was expected to say something. Otherwise he was completely quiet. 

He had conjured himself up a muggle walkman plus the CD Meteora from Linkin Park. He found that the words in the music were exactly how he felt. The song that he was currently listening to was Faint. 

Since he could conjure up almost anything now, he had plenty of muggle things. His most prized possessions were his walkman and his stereo. He had completely fallen in love with music. All he really did was listen to music all day. 

When he wasn't listening to his walkman, he was listening to his stereo. His favorite song on the stereo was 100 Years by Five For Fighting. Every time Harry heard it he always blared it up. Snape didn't seem to mind, though.   
******************************   


Snape was worried about Harry. He wasn't coping well with the trial. Plus his never-ending nightmares. He seemed convinced that Snape was going to die. Snape was starting to get nervous from Harry's dreams. Was this some sort of a warning? He definitely needed to talk to Albus. 

Snape knew that Harry had built a wall around himself. He knew the kind of music that he listened to. Harry was becoming, more or less, just like Snape had when he was a teenager. He shuddered to think about what would happen. Would he become a Deatheater? _No_, Snape though. _He wouldn't do that...would he?_

Unfortunately no one knew that answer but Harry. Snape would really have to talk to him about it. He almost laughed. He was becoming like a worried parent. Snape shook his head. Who would have though. The evil Potions Master was thinking like a parent.  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  


A/N: Hope you all liked it! Sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried my best! Again, please send in those votes! 


	18. Nervous?

**Regular Reviews:**  
  
Starangel2106: Linkin Park is cool. I love the song Numb. I like all of them. Lol. Thanks for the points!   
  
Narcissa-Malfoy-22: Heh. I like building tension. Lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one.   
  
PrphtssP: Yeah, poor Harry. He's always being tortured. I'm glad you like my writing! Thanks for the good luck, I'll need it. Lol.   
  
Athenakitty: Lol. Does someone put you up to these questions? Yes, Snape's worried, he showed Harry his arms and he's amused at being a parent.   
  
Sexy-Steph: I'm glad you like this story so much! :::Blush::: Thank you so much!   
  
?: Lol. I'm sorta...confused at the first part of you review. I'm glad you like my story, though! I'm also very happy that I'm one one of your favorite authors and that this is one of your favorite stories! Thank you so much!   
  
Padawan JanAQ: Lol. I always torture those two, don't I?   
  
Kraeg001: Yay! Someone finds this interesting. Lol. I like that word.   
  
Mirriam Q Webster: I'm really glad that you like my story! It also means a lot to me that you reviewed my story because you are such a good writer. By the way, I hope you post more on your story soon. Lol. Thanks for the good luck!   
  
**'Win the trial' Reviews:**  
  
Pip3: Lol. Thanks! Also, would you be disappointed if Harry lost the trial? I hope you still read my story, though!   
  
Lady Lily3: Yes, it would do both of them so good, but I have plans for when Harry loses the trial. Please don't be too disappointed that Harry will lose the trial. Please don't stop reading, cuz I have some good plans. Also, please don't flame me if you don't like it.   
  
Mistik-elf13: I'm glad you love my story! Yeah, my story is very much influenced by my feelings. As for the question if I cut. I do sometimes when I feel really bad. I stopped for a while because my mom noticed something, though. It's okay for you to ask those questions, by the way. I don't mind talking about anything. Lol. I'm just...weird that way. Anyway, please don't be too disappointed about the trial. You said you were against Harry going back to the Dursleys but...well, he is. I have some good plans, though! Please don't stop reading!   
  
Gryphon's Wing: I'm glad you like my story. Yeah, Harry has problems, but the votes choose. Harry's goin' back to the Dursleys. To tell you something, though, I wouldn't kill Harry. I don't think I could do that. Don't tell anybody, though. Shhhhh. Lol. Snape will find out soon about the vision.   
  
Ruth: I'm glad you like the chapters. As for the trial, the votes win and Harry's going back to the Dursleys. Fudge is gonna be in the trial, and you know what a moron he is. Plus he thinks that Harry is crazy and he would send him back anyway. Please don't be too disappointed, though!   
  
**'Lose the trial' Reviews:**  
  
Rubberduckie713: Yeah, the e-mail thing was fun. I sent you a long e-mail a few days ago late at night but the message got erased. I was so tired, and it was like, "Oh crap! Stupid computer!" Lol. I was so mad at the computer. I'll be sure to send you another e-mail soon, though. I was at my grandma's during the superbowl and all the guys had the chips and stuff. I was in my uncles room on his computer, but I wasn't watching the superbowl. My uncle even had to explain the superbowl to me...like how the football team got to be in the superbowl. After that it got _sorta_ interesting. Lol. I would say I'm fine but I don't want to have things thrown at me. Honestly, things could be better. I'll explain more in an e-mail. Every time I say I'm fine people believe me. Makes me a bit upset cuz they don't even notice that I say I'm fine all the time. Lol. Well, Harry it going to be losing the trial. Thanks for the review!   
  
Raven Wolf: Yeah, I _love_ that song! I can't stop listening to it. And yeah, your vote is one of them that won it for the losing side. Meaning: Harry will lose the trial. Lol. I love tragedy stories, also. I like angst. Lol. Sometimes I prefer happy stories and sometimes I prefer angsty ones. I usually like a mix of both, though. Yeah, I don't like it when Snape is mean through, like, the whole story or something. LOL, that story sounds funny. I would love to crash at my friends house all the time. But unfortunately if I want to do that, I'd have to wait about 3 or 4 more years when I learn to drive. My mom drives me crazy! But who's mom doesn't? Lol. I'm happy that you think I'm an excellent author. Thanks!   
  
Spanky Pants: Lol, I like your name. I also like keeping people on the edge of their seats. Hahaha. I _do_ have some good plans for when he loses the trial. I'm glad you love my story! Thank you so much!   
  
She-Elf4: :::Blush::: Thanks! By the way, I can't wait to read your story! It sounds interesting. What's it gonna be about? Thanks for reviewing!   
  
LibranQueen103: Yeah, Harry's gonna lose the trial. It may be sad, but it's angst!   
  
Someone who sent me an e-mail:   
  
Emerald Fire: Hey! i love your story. for some reason, i cant give a regular review on fanfiction, so i decided to e-mail you. i think,to spice the story up, Harry should lose the trial. i just think that snape needs reminding of how delicate Harry is. plus, it gives me something to think about while i suffer through world history... food for the thoughts, you know? keep writing! great job!  
Emerald Fire   
  
***************************************   
Well, the votes came in and...the moment you've all been waiting for...Harry is going to lose the trial! I know some of you will be disappointed and may stop reading this story, but that's the way the cookie crumbles (I never did understand that...). Please don't flame me if you don't like it. This chapter is very short, but I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 18: Nervous?  
______________________________________________________________________________   


Tomorrow was the big trial, and to say that Harry was nervous was an understatement. He wasn't sure if he was ready for the wizarding world to know what his home life was like. He knew that after he explained it to the people at the trial it would definitely be in the papers. What would Ron, Hermione, Remus or Sirius think of him then? What would everyone think of him? 

Harry was more scared, though, that he would end up going back to the Dursleys. His uncle would kill him! He would hold up to his promise the day that Harry had 'fallen' down the stairs. Harry knew that if he had to go back then he would try to run away. That never helped before, though. Maybe Snape would be able to go with him? Harry shook his head. He wasn't even sure if he was going back to the Dursleys. He certainly hoped not. 

Harry had almost completely stopped cutting himself, just like Snape said. Almost. He still had his rough times. Every time he cut himself Snape would talk to him about it. He would ask him things such as why he did it and what made him feel that way. That was driving Harry crazy. He felt like he was in a shrink!  
*********************************   


Harry was in his room, knees drawn into his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His head rested gently on top of his knees. He was supposed to be asleep, but he couldn't even do that. The butterflies ate at his stomach so much that he felt as if he would get sick again. He had been throwing up, or at least trying to since he had nothing left in his stomach, for the last 10 minutes. 

Harry felt sick again so he leaned over his trash can and dry heaved. Nothing came up. Every time he thought about going back to the Dursleys he got sick. That one thought made him so nervous he could barely stand it. 

He had already tried sleeping but the nightmares he had were the worst ever. He had ones of his uncle, but the worst ones were of Voldemort plotting Snapes death. Harry had tried telling Snape that he was having visions and not just nightmares but he wouldn't listen. The thought of losing Snape was a most horrendous thought indeed. Even though he would still have Sirius, Snape was different somehow. He could understand Harry better than anyone else could. 

Harry knew he had to be here when Voldemorts plan took place. Or Snape had to be somewhere else. Either way he couldn't let what was going to happen, happen. _There's no way in hell that Snape is going to get killed. Not if I can help it_, Harry thought. He had grown way too attached to let that happen.  
***********************************   


Snape was in his room trying to get some sleep. That was almost impossible, though. He was nervous about the trial the next day. _If _I'm_ nervous, I wonder how _Harry_ feels_, Snape thought to himself. _Maybe I should check on him._ With that thought in mind Snape got up and made his way towards Harrys room. 

When he got there he saw Harry sitting with his arms around his knees. Snape could see sweat lining Harrys forehead. "You alright?", Snape asked making Harry jump. Harry focused his startling green eyes on Snape. "Honestly, no I'm not.", Harry said quietly. 

At that moment Harry's stomach decided to give another heave. He leaned over the trash can again. More sweat covered his body. When he was done he leaned his head against the cool frame of his bed. "Nervous?", Snape asked, like he didn't know. Harry began to laugh, as did Snape. _There's no way in hell that Harry is going to get killed by his uncle. Not if I can help it_, Snape thought. He had grown way too attached to let that happen.   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N: I know, it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything. Next chapter is going to be the trial, as you all know. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want Harry to lose. I know you're disappointed but please don't stop reading. Especially is you want to find out what Voldemort is planning to do to Snape. Also, I assure the people who mentioned it that Harry won't become the next Voldemort or a Deatheater. He may have some thoughts on it but they won't lead to actions. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	19. My Trial and Fate

   A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. A lot of things are goin' on. For instance, my mom's boyfriend made it so my computer shuts down at 8:00 PM. I got into trouble, so that's why. Also, I haven't really been in the mood to write, and I've sort of had writers block. It's ok now, though. Also, before I get on with the story, I'd like to tell you that one character, besides Snape, is a bit OOC. 

Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 19: My Trial and Fate**  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Harry had finally managed to get to sleep without having a bad nightmare when he was being shaken awake. "Harry, time to get up.", Snape whispered. Harry groaned and sat up. "What time is it?", he asked with his eyes still closed. "It's 6:00. The trial begins in an hour and thirty minutes.", was the reply. 

   When Harry heard what time it was he immediately threw his head into his pillow. _Why does everything have to be early in the morning?_ Harry thought wearily. "Come on Harry. You have to get up." Still Harry continued to sleep on. 

   "You leave me no choice.", Snape sighed dramatically. Suddenly Harry felt cold water being poured all over his body. He gave a short yelp and jumped up. He glared at Snape who couldn't even contain his look of amusement. "I'm up, now! Thanks to you I don't even have to take a shower anymore.", Harry said grumpily, his wet hair and clothes clinging to him. He shook his head like and dog and water splattered everywhere, including Snape. "Hey!", Snape exclaimed. Harry smirked.

   Harry trudged over to his wardrobe and quickly grabbed a red sweater-like shirt and blue jeans. They were, of course, Dudley's old clothes. Harry had to wear a belt with the pants but the rest was fine. 

   Harry walked into the bathroom and changed. After that he quickly washed his face. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. The ministry was never going to believe him. Not Fudge, anyway. For all they knew he was a maniac; plus the fact that he didn't have anything to prove that the Dursleys abused him. He didn't have many bruises anymore and almost everything was healed. He was a little sore from his gunshot wound but that was pretty much it. He just knew that Fudge would believe his uncle rather than himself. 

   "Fudge is an utter moron", Harry said to himself as he walked down the stairs. "Yes he is. He always has been.", Snape said, making Harry jump. He didn't know Snape was behind him. "Professor Dumbledore is here, by the way.", Snape said before striding off down the stairs, his pace much faster than Harry's.

   When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs, he was a bit out of breath. He guessed that it was from lack of sleep, but that had never happened before. _Odd_, Harry thought. He continued making his way into the dining room where he guessed the adults would be. He walked in, obviously disturbing the occupants discussion. "Oh, do you need me to leave?", Harry asked feeling a bit annoyed that they were keeping more secrets from him. "No, my dear boy. It's quite alright.", Dumbledore replied, giving Harry a smile. Harry half-heartedly smiled back and it was obvious that he was feeling nervous. 

   Harry sat down at the table where he conjured himself up a bowl of cereal. Dumbledore looked a bit shocked so Harry figured that Snape hadn't told Dumbledore of his new power yet. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Harry can do a bit of wandless magic." Snape said as if on cue. "Interesting, very interesting. Tell me Harry, what can you do with your power?", Dumbledore asked, seemingly curious. Harry shrugged. "Oh, just about anything.", Harry explained, and to add to the affect he pointed at Snape's hair and turned it a bright shade of red. 

   Dumbledore laughed while a look of horror crossed over Snape's face. "Change. It. Back. This. Instant. Potter.", Snape said dangerously. "Oh but Severus, that color really does look good on you.", Dumbledore said in-between laughter. Harry looked up at Snape and gave a grin. "He's right, y'know. That color is definitely you." Snape scowled. 

   Harry decided that Snape had had enough torture for one day, so he changed Snape's hair back to it's original color. Harry didn't know that Snape was to have far worse torture that day than any other. He didn't know what his fate would be at the trial.

   Harry became silent when the memory of the trial came flooding back to him. He just knew that something bad was going to happen to him. That odd feeling in his gut never lied. He hoped there were first times for everything. Hope wasn't on his side that day, though.

   Dumbledore looked at his watch. "We need to be going now. The trial starts in twenty minutes." Harry's breathing became short, quiet gasps. He knew that he was having a panic attack, but he didn't want anyone else to know. He closed his eyes in an attempt to overcome his fear. _Take deep breaths then slowly let them out_, Harry reminded himself. This seemed to work. 

*************************************************

   Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry were all walking down the hall that led to the trial room. They had arrived at the ministry with 5 minutes to spare and were walking quite fast. They finally reached the door and walked in. Harry's already pounding heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw the Dursleys. They were staring at him evilly, all except one person. His aunt Petunia was staring off in another direction as if to deliberately avoid eye contact with him.

   Harry looked around and noticed that the trial room looked almost exactly like a regular muggle courtroom. Before Harry could start his train of thought, he heard Fudge's voice speak. "Ah, so the three of you finally decided to show up. How nice of you.", he said in a cold voice. Harry thought he sounded like Snape. 

   Ignoring the comments sent their way, the three of them sat down. Harry sat in-between Dumbledore and Snape as if for protection. His heart was pounding so much he feared that everyone could hear it. To make matters worse, a loud bell rang which caused Harry to jump. That's when the trial began.

   "Harry Potter, please approach the bench.", a loud voice called. Harry nervously walked down the aisle to a raised up bench. He was so nervous he tripped. Luckily he caught himself before he fell.

   He sat down at the bench and looked at the small crowd before him. Altogether, there were only 9 people there including himself. Suddenly the same loud voice that called him up there began to speak to him again. "You are Mr. Potter, correct?", he asked. "Y-yes.", Harry answered. "Good. I am Mr. Jenkins.", he paused. "You claim that the Dursleys, your only living relatives, abused you. Is that correct?", Mr. Jenkins asked. Harry looked nervously over to his uncle, who right then was giving him death glares. "Yes sir, that is correct.", Harry answered, looking away from his uncle.

   Mr. Jenkins continued to interrogate Harry further, until he reached the question that Harry wasn't sure he could answer. "How is it that you have no marks on you whatsoever?", he asked sounding slightly curious. "Well, er, you see, I don't really know. I guess I'm just a fast healer.", Harry said, his voice shaking a bit. "A fast healer? What do you take me for, Potter? An idiot? I've never heard of anyone healing quite that fast. Please step down.", he said roughly. Harry rose to his feet and walked back to his position between Dumbledore and Snape.

   "Vernon Dursley, your turn.", Mr. Jenkins said. The red-faced man wobbled towards the bench and sat down. He had a forced calm look about him. "Mr. Dursley, do you tend to get angry a lot?", was the first question. "No, it takes a lot to make me angry.", he said in a mock sweet tone. Harry's eyes widened. He knew that was a false statement. 

   "When you do get angry, do you feel as if you could hit something or someone?", Mr. Jenkins asked. "I would never do such a thing!", he answered in a believable tone. "Then you have never hit Harry Potter?", Mr. Jenkins, again, asked. Vernon Dursley's eyes widened in disbelief. "That's outrageous! I could never hit anyone, let alone a child!", he said in a shocked tone. "That is all, then. You may step down."

   Harry couldn't believe it. His uncle had fooled everyone at the trial. Now he knew for sure that he was going back with them. "Due to lack of evidence, Harry Potter is sentenced to go back with the Dursleys. He will stay there until he becomes of adult age. Trial dismissed."

   Harry was in complete shock, as were Dumbledore and Snape. "Harry, let's go. We need to get home.", Vernon said in an eerily calm voice. Harry slowly got up from his place. He was just about to walk over to the Dursleys when Snape grabbed his arm. "I'll come and get you Harry. I promise.", he whispered. Harry let a quiet sob escape his lips before nodding his head. He then continued his way back to the Dursleys.

*************************************************

   The ride back to the Dursley home was a quiet one. Harry didn't like the quiet one bit. He knew his uncle was plotting ways to hurt him; possibly ways to kill him and make it seem like an accident. Finally his uncle said something that made Harry's heart jump to his throat. A few deadly words, he spoke. "Wait 'till we get home Potter."

   As soon as they were at the house, Harry was immediately thrown out of the car. He landed face first on the cement. He tasted blood already spilling from his lip. Before he could think on it he was roughly pulled from the ground and shoved in the direction of the house. "Move Potter or I will be forced to drag you.", his uncle roared. Harry walked faster.

   Inside the house, or house of horrors as Harry now called it, Harry was beaten until he passed out. There was no warning at all. He was just knocked to the ground and kicked; not only by his uncle, but by Dudley also. He barely noticed that his aunt didn't participate. 

   Harry woke up in the cupboard. He started panicking. He didn't like small, dark places. He didn't like the cupboard. His breathing became irregular. He knew that he had to try and keep calm, so he took deep breaths. When he did that he noticed a pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a deep gash. When he saw that, he felt pain all over his body. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before.

   Harry briefly wondered what time it was when the cupboard door was thrown open. It startled Harry so much that he gave a short yelp. That seemed to make the intruder angry as he started to throw punches at him. Harry tried to make a shield around him, but it wouldn't work. 

   He was roughly dragged out by his uncle, who then ordered Dudley to sit on him. Harry felt a heavy weight press on his chest. It was so heavy that he could barely breath. He felt a sharp pain begin to form in his arm. The pain grew more and more, and he could feel the blood rolling down his skin. The pain grew so much that he began to scream. He then felt another prick in his other arm, and screamed louder. 

   Dudley finally got off of him, and Harry saw the damage to his arms. It wasn't too much damage, but it still hurt like hell to Harry. Harry saw two fishing hooks imbedded deep into his skin on each arm. "One more thing.", Vernon said before pulling a sharp knife out of his pocket. Harry was about to get up and run, but Dudley sat back on him. Pain shot up Harry's forearm as Vernon carved something into it. When he was done Dudley once again hopped off if his chest. Harry looked and saw blood all over his arm. Beneath the blood there sat a 'D' carved into his skin. "A sign of a slave. You're ours now, and you're never going back to that school of yours."

   Vernon was just about to shove Harry back into the cupboard when he saw the blood on the floor. "Boy, look at that mess you made! You better clean it up within the hour if you know what's good for you.", Vernon said and then walked away.

   Harry was left lying on the ground. He knew he better start cleaning the mess up before his uncle came back for him. Gathering all of his strength he slowly stood up. He made his way towards the kitchen to get a rag and perhaps some cleaning supplies. 

   When Harry staggered into the kitchen his aunt was in there making breakfast. Harry stopped walking and looked at her. "A-aunt Petunia, ca-can I use something t-to clean up my m-mess?", Harry stuttered. He wasn't sure how his aunt would react to him. His aunt looked at him for a moment, and Harry could've sworn he saw something close to concern flicker in her eyes. Just as soon as he saw it, though, it disappeared. She pointed to a cabinet under the kitchen sink. 

   Harry gathered the supplies that he needed and then headed back to the living room. Luckily his uncle wasn't in there yet. Harry dropped to his knees and began to scrub the red-stained area. His arms hurt so much though that every movement made pain shoot up them. 

   He saw his aunt walk into the room and, again, stare at him. Harry didn't look up, though. He just continued his painful scrubbing. "Here, let me get that. You can go back to the cupboard. Once your uncle leaves you can have something to eat.", she said quietly. Harry thought that she was behaving oddly. She'd never done anything like that before. Before she could change her mind, Harry got up and whispered a 'thanks' to her. All the while he kept thinking about her odd behavior. Why was she suddenly being nice?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

   A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I hope it's okay. I know I have some mistakes in there, and I'm sorry. I need a beta. Does anyone want to be a beta for me? If so just e-mail me or put it in a review. I'm not gonna reply to most of the reviews unless there are questions involved. Sorry, but I really don't have enough time right now. I'm eager to get this chapter up. I have 33 reviews! That's a lot. Lol. 

****************************************************

**Athenakitty:** Haha, yes the Dursleys will get their punishment. No, I don't think that Vernon will die, and I don't think the Deatheaters will come and get them.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

Benjis VIP, Dragon Lady, Sweetangel99, Denise, Hp-lover-l-lol, Charlie-potter1, TenyaStar, HecateDeMort, Krylancelo, MikiBaby, Evil Unicorn, Marauders-Lover, James Potter, Ariestar, Pink-fogg, amyaggie, TexasJeanette, She-Elf4, Mistik-Elf13, A.N.L., Padawan Jan-AQ, Pip3, AJ-Wolf-AJ, Wynjara, Lady Lily3, Starangel2106, Sword Wielder – Firebreath

   If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You're all great!


	20. Run

A/N: Hey everyone! Sheesh, I got a lot of reviews in that short period of time! So many reviews...lol. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get this up. I know some of the things in here seem unrealistic but that's what came to mind. Please, like I said before, I really need a beta! If someone is willing to beta my story, please tell me. Otherwise, I'll have to continue writing mistakes unknowingly.   
  
Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's short, I know, but it's okay. Btw, I dunno when my next chapter is gonna be, and I don't know if I'll be here from June 1st - June 30th. I'm supposed to be going to Florida to visit my sister, but I don't know for sure. If I don't update from there for a month, then you'll all know where I'll be. Now, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 20: Run  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
It had been a week since he got back to the Dursleys and already his uncle was coming close to killing him. The only person that was being nice, even just a bit, was his aunt. She would sneak him food when his uncle wasn't around. Harry thought that maybe she was feeling guilty; or maybe she just didn't want him to die in her perfect little house. Whatever it was, Harry didn't care. At least he was getting something to eat and drink, but he didn't know how long that alone would keep him alive. Harry didn't really know what time it was, as he had lost track. He didn't even know if it was day or night. His uncle rarely let him out of the cupboard.   
  
Harry was in the cupboard trying to dig the hooks out of his arms. He just couldn't do it. The pain was too much to do it himself. Unconsciously he still continued to dig the hook out while thinking about the previous week. He didn't really remember much, and anything he did remember included pain. His uncle had cut the same 'D' into his forearm each day to make sure it would stay there forever. He had learned not to scream, though.  
  
He gasped when finally one hook came out. He carefully studied it and then hid it. Maybe he could use it as a weapon. Right then his uncle slammed the door open, and bright sunlight poured through the door. Well, at least I know it's daytime. Harry thought wryly.   
  
Harry was thrown out of the cupboard and onto the floor where various red-orange stains were. His uncle then proceeded to kick and punch him. Then he started the daily 'D' process. His uncle was just about to stand up when he noticed a missing hook. "Been messing around, boy? Oh well, more pain for you.", he said; walking off to get something. He came back a few seconds later with another hook and did the whole thing over again.  
  
As punishment, Harry thought, his uncle started to trace the 'D' over again with his knife. When he seemed to lose interest in Harry he gave him one final kick before stalking off somewhere. After a few minutes Harry heard the shower running, so he guessed his uncle was in there. When the shower came on, his aunt walked out into the living room.   
  
Harry slowly sat himself up and looked pleadingly at his aunt. This time there was no mistaking the sympathy in her eyes. "Run.", was the simple word that she said. That was all Harry needed before bolting out the front door. He didn't stop running until he was about 4 blocks away. That's when all of his injuries caught up with him. He was actually surprised that he had made it that far. Amazing how energy can run on fear. He thought.  
  
He slowly looked at his surroundings. There weren't many people out right then, but the few who were looked at him strangely. Harry looked down at himself and let out a bitter laugh. He was almost stained red he was so bloody. The freshest cuts and punctures hurting and bleeding the worse. He looked down at the hooks in his arms, but he didn't dare try and take them out.  
  
******************************************  
  
It was already nighttime and, although people sent him strange looks, no one tried to help him. Harry didn't know how far away he was, but he guessed it was pretty far; or maybe not far enough as he heard the familiar honk of his uncle's car. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. There he was, Harry's worse nightmare sitting in a car and grinning evilly at him. Harry took off running again, this time faster than before. He knew he couldn't outrun a car, though.  
  
Just as Harry was about to run into a deserted alley he slipped on a rock and fell face first to the ground. His uncle came roaring after him as he had gotten out of the car. Kicks, punches, and insults were all thrown his way; that is until his uncle cried out in pain when his fist collided with Harry's upper thigh. "You idiot boy! Look at what you've done!", he yelled. His uncle kicked him over so that Harry could see what had happened, but that would be of no use since his glasses were destroyed. All Harry could see was a blob of red on what looked to be a hand. With one final kick, his uncle then left.  
  
Harry continued to lay on his back on the cold concrete of the alley. He went in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever. When he finally heard a gasp, he was too weak to even move a finger. His eyes were half closed, but when he heard the voice they opened a bit more. "Harry?", the voice had said. Then he heard footsteps coming closer to him. All he could do was try and back away, as he didn't really know who was speaking to him. All he knew was that the voice was familiar.   
  
The footsteps came to a halt beside him, and someone bent down to look at the bloody figure sprawled out in the street. Harry recognized the long white-bearded person as Dumbledore. "Pro- pro- fessor.", Harry stuttered. "Shhh. Harry it's okay. I'm going to take you to Hogwarts. I'm just going to make a portkey.", Dumbledore replied, looking at Harry; shocked. He then grabbed a stick off the ground and began to make a portkey. After a few minutes the portkey was ready. Dumbledore gently picked up Harry's hand and placed it on the portkey. They then vanished and, after a few spiralling seconds, ended up in the Hogwarts infirmary.  
  
"Poppy we need you in here quickly!", Dumbledore yelled, picking Harry up. Harry suddenly began to panic. "Wait! Where's Professor Snape?", he called. Dumbledore put him in a bed, but Harry wouldn't stop moving around. "I need him! Where is he?", Harry said again, this time with more energy. Dumbledore tried holding him down, but Harry wouldn't have it. "Harry, please, calm down! Professor Snape isn't here at the moment. He's at a meeting.", Dumbledore tried to explain. "No! He can't be at a meeting! He has to be here! I need him here! Please!", Harry said, his voice beginning to rise. At that time, Madam Pomphrey came bustling out of her office carrying several vials of potions. "He needs to drink these.", she said trying to force the potions down Harry's throat. Harry kept spitting the potions out though. The nurse began to lose her temper. "Headmaster, he won't drink the potions. What should we do?", she asked frantically. Dumbledore sighed. "We need Severus.", he answered.  
  
Dumbledore began pacing the floor waiting for Severus to get back. Harry continued to yell for him. Where he got the strength to carry on like that for an hour, nobody knew. They couldn't stun him or use any other spell on him in his current condition, and he wouldn't swallow the potions given to him. Both Headmaster and nurse knew that they only person whom Harry would listen to was Snape. Fortunately for them, a bang of the Entrance hall doors signified that said person was back from his meeting.  
  
Dumbledore quickly left his pacing spot to find Snape. No one could miss him though, as he was currently punching the wall. "Severus, we need you in the infirmary.", Dumbledore said. Snape just glared at him. "I do not wish to visit any invalids at this moment, nor do I wish to brew any potions for anyone.", he said coldly. "Ah, but Severus. This certain person needs you. Come along.", Dumbledore said. Snape reluctantly followed.  
  
When they finally arrived in the correct place, Dumbledore noticed that Harry had stopped yelling. Instead, he was just barely whispering the name. Snape stopped walking immediately and looked on in shock. "Harry?", he called out quietly. By then Harry was almost completely unconscious which, for them, was a bad thing. Snape practically ran over to Harry's bedside and grabbed his hand. Harry started and then looked up at the person he most wanted to see.  
  
Snape was a pretty big mess. Blood was seeping from the corner of his lip and nose, and dirt was smeared all over his face. It looked, all in all, like he had been in a street fight. Harry was still very happy to see him, nonetheless. He gave a weak smile. "I'm so g- glad to s- see you.", Harry said quietly. "Me too, Harry. Me too.", Snape replied.   
  
Madam Pomphrey walked up to them handing Snape some potions. "Maybe you can get him to take these. I sure can't.", she said stiffly. Snape looked at Harry again and pulled the stopper off one of the vials. "Harry, will you please take these. They're for you own good.", he said handing Harry a potion. He shakily brought it to his lips and swallowed. Even after all of the potions were gone, he still didn't feel much better. His arms still hurt pretty bad, but that was only one thing to name.   
  
Snape gently took Harry's arm in his hand and gently touched the hook still stuck in there. Harry flinched. That was the more recent one. "What a sick bastard.", Snape murmured. Shortly after that Harry fell asleep due to the dreamless sleep potion.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N: Well, did you all like it? I hope so. Thanks for all the reviews! I got 28 in the last week or so. That's a lot! I'm sorry for not replying to them again. Really I am. But right now, I need to go to bed or get grounded from the computer for weeks and weeks. That would be bad. Thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Even if I don't reply, I still read every single one of them. 


	21. The Minds of the Criminally Insane

**A/N:** It has been quite some time since my last update! I can only hope that there are still readers out there. I want to apologize for taking such a long time. The truth is, I did have a few chapters typed up in '06 but my step dad took my word processor without informing me and it was broken while in his care. Even then, 2 years of not updating is still an extreme amount of time. The most I can say is that a lot of stuff has happened and I sort of gave up on many things that I once loved to do. I have been stuck in a serious depression for a while now, along with a few other things. Again, am really sorry for not updating in years. I hope you all can forgive me. I promise not to leave you all like that again. Also, I am working on the next chapter as I speak.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I don't know how to thank you all so much for continuing to support me in my absence. You all inspire me and give me hope.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Minds of the Criminally Insane**

Harry woke what seemed to be a few short hours later, feeling rather comfortable and warm. Tepid sunlight splayed across his face, begging to open his wary eyes. _I must be dead_, was Harry's first conclusion as to why he felt so peaceful. _If you were dead you wouldn't have gone anywhere that was nice and cozy_, jeered a bitter voice in the back of his mind. This acrid remark was all that it took to bring Harry more to his blunted senses.

What was the last thing he remembered? Reaching as far back into his mind as he could he desperately tried to commemorate all that he could. However, all that he came across was something akin to a plain white wall. The more he tried to recall the stronger this wall seemed to get. The blank that he was drawing was frustrating him more than anything possible. It seemed to taunt him, mocking his short term memory loss.

A sudden scrape of a chair leg against the stone floor brought Harry into the present. Though he tried to open his eyes to see who his fleeing visitor was, it was of no use. His eyelids felt lazy and heavy; unwilling to peel themselves apart even for a second to catch a glimpse of his unknown surroundings.

Hearing whispers coming from the front of the bed, he strained his ears and tried to grasp what was being said. Only slivers of conversation met him but they hardly made any sense to him. Words like "mental instability," "breakdown," and "split personalities" both peaked his curiosity and angered him. Were they talking about him? They made it sound as if he were an escapee from an insane asylum. _I am _not _crazy,_ he thought furiously. That same cold voice disturbed his reverie once again by throwing in it's own thoughts on the matter. _If you're not crazy then why can't you remember anything? You're pathetic._ This thought did not soothe him in the least, especially since it seemed to be perfectly logical.

"Harry? Are you awake?" asked a deep voice. The voice seemed anxious and mixed with a tinge of something else. Whether it was hope or despair, Harry couldn't discern. What he could tell, however, was that the voice belonged to someone he knew. Who, though? His mind reeled, searching for an answer to the question.

"Snape." It was a simple statement coming from Harry's own mouth, yet it amazed him that the answer had popped out of no where. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was surprised as he heard an exhale of air coming from the two wizards standing over his bed. Why were they so astounded that he had remembered a name; nonetheless the name of his mentor.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Snape asked softly, taking a seat in the chair next to him. Harry guessed that Snape was the person who had dashed out of the chair earlier. Thinking about what was just asked of him, Harry made a mental rundown of his body, trying to distinguish any pain that he felt. The only things that were bothering him were his paralyzed eyes.

"I can't open my eyes," Harry replied hoarsely, his voice raspy and raw. _How long have I been sleeping_? Harry wondered faintly. A shift in the seat next to him caused him to focus his attention on Snape. He sensed a kind of disturbance in the man.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked tensely. That's when he felt it. Something was wrapped around his head and covered his eyes. He reached an arduous hand up and came in contact with some sort of cloth or gauze that was fully blocking his vision.

"You've been sleeping fitfully for four days; screaming, thrashing... and trying to claw your eyes out." Snape hesitated a moment before continuing. "You would have been successful the second time if Poppy wouldn't have been able to control you. However, by then, your eyelids were scratched and bloody. We thought this was the best way to keep you from doing it again. It's not permanent."

Harry pondered on this before accepting it. Come to think of it, his eyes did ache a bit. Also, that would explain why his throat felt so scratchy, but what had been so terrible that he had done the to himself? Unknowingly, he asked this question aloud. An aged voice whom Harry recognized as Dumbledore chose to answer him.

"We were hoping you could answer that Harry, but it appears as if you have blocked out certain things that you only visit in your dreams. That happens sometimes when your mind deems it unsafe for the owner to know of the atrocious things that have occurred. In short, your own brain has put up a mental block which may or may not disintegrate with time."

Harry didn't know what to say. There could be a part of his life that he'll never remember. Even though Dumbledore said that his mind blocked out something that might be harmful to his well-being, Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed by his own body. They were his memories, shouldn't he be the one in control of them? Suddenly a question invaded his mind; something he should have asked at the beginning at the conversation.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Harry inquired. He was certain this wasn't the Dursley household or Snape's manor, especially if Madam Pomfrey was here. Was he at Hogwarts?

"You're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Harry. What is the last thing you remember?" Snape's voice sounded off again.

"I..." Harry thought a little harder on the subject. "I remember being at your house. I think.. we were getting ready for the trial." Harry's brow furrowed. How did he get from Snape's house to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts? What did he see that turned his brain on him? Why was he trying to scratch his eyes out? Questions bombarded Harry's fragile mind, causing a dull headache to form. Not being able to see made his confusion all the more greater.

Snape, sensing Harry's distress, placed a warm hand on top of his. This did a great deal in calming Harry down.

"You lost the trial Harry. You were sent back to your relatives." Snape spat the last word as if it were putrid venom in his mouth. If anything, this confused Harry even more. Dumbledore took over from there.

"Something happened at your aunt and uncle's house. I found you laying nearly unconscious near an old alley. Your uncle had done a great amount of damage to you. Hence the reason why you're in the Hospital Wing." Silence ensued for at least a full minute before Harry's leery voice cut through the air.

"Can..can I see my injuries?"

"I don't think-" Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry's rising voice.

"Don't I at least have the right to see my own injuries?" Harry heard both Dumbledore and Snape sigh and he knew that he had won. Though a small victory, Harry felt smug that he had a little bit of control.

"Most of the cuts and bruises are gone.." Dumbledore trailed off, beginning to unwrap the gauze from Harry's eyes. "Nevertheless, a few cuts still linger." Finally able to see, Harry blinked rapidly in the bright light. He ran his fingers over his closed eyelids and felt a few thin scabs that stung slightly upon contact. Snape handed Harry his glasses and Harry slid them onto his face.

Once Harry's eyes got used to the sunlight shining through the entire room he began the process of checking out all visible parts of his body. His eyes came to rest on an ugly red mark on his arm which, upon further inspection, turned out to be two small, round scars that were about half an inch apart. Turning his attention to the other arm, Harry noticed the same marks. _How odd.. _Harry thought.

Flipping his arm over he saw something that nearly made him flinch. A grotesque scar in the shape of a D took up nearly half of his forearm. It was the most vile thing he had ever seen. He wanted to be sick just looking at it. It wasn't that it looked particularly disgusting as much as it felt. Many negative emotions lay behind it but he couldn't register why.

Suddenly he felt his whole body start to seize and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. An image flashed through his mind. It was of a whimpering Harry laying on blood-splattered carpet with Uncle Vernon hovering over him with a knife in hand. Uncle Vernon pressed the knife into his arm, tracing a pattern that was all too familiar. Then everything went black.


End file.
